El domador de bestias
by Seka Roma
Summary: [Food-chain verse! AU] Tras dejarse guiar por su instinto y casi cometer un crimen, Víctor es condenado a pasar un año con Yuri, "El domador de bestias". Viendo que Katsuki es más salvaje que él, Víctor no dudará en escapar usando el plan más peligroso del mundo: seducir a su Domador.
1. Víctor llega a su infierno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes les pertenecen a Kubo, Sayo, MAPPA, y un montón de gente que no tienen la cabeza retorcida, como yo.

 **Información que cura:** Este fic es del género food-chain verse. He visto que muchos se preguntan de qué va esto, puesto que no es tan conocido. Es un tema donde los humanos se dividen en razas, al igual que el omegaverse, basadas en la dieta alimenticia. De modo que existen carnívoros, omnívoros y herbívoros. Los carnívoros pueden llegar a comerse a los herbívoros (si pensaron en sentido sexual, ¡vayan a la iglesia, pecadores!). Es un tema muy poco desarrollado, por eso: ¡por favor, escriban más sobre esto!

 **Advertencia:** Cuando ponga mi lemon mal hecho, yo les aviso. Pero vayan haciéndose a la idea de que esto tiene desde sexo bonito, hasta BDSM.

 **Notas de autor:** Bueno, el final de este capítulo pasa cuando abusan del OoC jajaja. ¡No me culpen! En el anime, me pareció que Yuri tiene sus momentos de sádico. Si no, ¿cómo explican que se sintió mejor, en el capítulo 7, cuando vio la cara de Víctor? ¿O su primera reacción al verlo llorar? Ah, ¿ven? Me gusta más imaginar que Yuri tiene un lado agresivo, que es fuerte, y no una nenaza.

* * *

Al principio, cuando vio a Yakov acercarse con un papel y una expresión aterrada, Víctor se echó a llorar. De la forma más digna posible para un hombre de 27 años, claro. No quería ir a la cárcel. ¡Ni siquiera había querido lastimar a nadie! Siendo carnívoro, había caminado junto a cientos de herbívoros sin sentir deseos de hincarles el diente y comérselos. ¡Que casi devorara a la chica con la que estaba saliendo fue un desliz! Ella se cortó, y el olor dulzón de la sangre lo atacó de forma inesperada. Y ahora por ese acto instintivo lo iban a enviar a la cárcel. Chris le había contado cosas horribles de ese lugar: eran comunes los golpes, las violaciones y burlas. Víctor no soportaba ni que se le partiera una uña, e imaginar profanada su entrada - sobre todo a manos de criminales - le pareció motivo suficiente para matarse.

Yakov tuvo que esforzarse para hacerse escuchar por encima de los sollozos.

\- Lo siento, Vitya. Intenté evitarlo, pero el tribunal te condenó a un año con El Domador de bestias - había dicho, sosteniendo en alto el papel que declaraba con lugar la sentencia.

Inmediatamente, Víctor dejó de llorar.

\- ¿No voy a la cárcel?

\- Vitya, ya desearías ir a la cárcel. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa ir con El Domador?

Por supuesto que sabía. Todos los carnívoros hablaban del Domador Katsuki. Lo tenían por una persona tan cruel y despiadada, que nadie bajo su cuidado mantenía la cordura por más de 6 meses.

\- Al menos te atenuaron la pena, gracias a que confesaste y porque no poseías antecedentes penales. ¡Querían sentenciarte a dos años! Eso es inhumano.

\- Lo bueno es que no iré a la cárcel.

\- No seas inmaduro. Esto es mil veces peor. Tienes dos semanas para preparar tus cosas. Sólo debes llevar lo básico. Iré...iré preparando los papeles necesarios.

Yakov habló sobre otras cosas. Algo sobre una apelación y demás términos jurídicos que ni entendía ni le interesaban. ¿Qué más podría importarle, si no pasaría un año de su vida pudriéndose tras las rejas?

El tiempo pasó. La apelación fue un fracaso y, aunque con dos meses de retraso, llegó el día de cambiar su apartamento por la residencia del Domador. Ahora que estaba frente a las puertas de la mansión de Katsuki, tan majestuosa y refinada como en donde se había criado, Víctor estaba más que convencido de que Yakov le ganaba en dramatismo y exageración.

Se bajaron del carro, arrastrando las tres maletas que Víctor se empeñó en llevar. Desde el jardín, notaron a dos personas que los esperaban en la puerta, vestidos con un frac que sólo usaría el personal de servicio Dos carnívoros. Lo supo por el aspecto fuerte de sus mandíbulas, y por los filosos colmillos que exhibieron al hablar. Uno de ellos, un muchacho moreno y sonriente, fue quien les dio la bienvenida.

\- ¡Un placer! Somos Phichit y Yurio, los asistentes del Domador Katsuki. ¿Quién de…?

\- Que me llamo Yuri, maldición. No Yurio - masculló el otro chico.

Se notaba más joven que Phichit; un adolescente, cuyo cabello rubio y ojos de un vivo color esmeralda lo diferenciaban por mucho de su compañero. Salvo esas palabras, no dijo nada, dedicándose a observar a los visitantes de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido. Como si le dieran asco.

\- Bueno... ¿quién de ustedes es el señor Nikiforov? - retomó Phichit.

\- Él - respondió Yakov, señalando a Víctor - yo soy su abogado, Yakov Feltsman. Quisiera hablar un momento con el Sr. Katsuki.

Yurio chasqueó la lengua.

\- Será mejor que vaya por ese cerdo…

Antes de moverse, ya le habían lanzado las maletas. Phichit se rio por lo bajo, decidiendo buscar al Domador y haciendo pasar a los dos visitantes.

\- Pónganse cómodos mientras esperan - les gritó desde la escalera, siempre en tono alegre.

Víctor comenzó a examinar el vestíbulo con la mirada. No le sorprendió, al igual que muchas cosas en su vida. Las paredes blancas, las enormes lámparas reluciendo aun estando apagadas, dado que la luz del sol, entrando a raudales por las ventanas, les daba de lleno. Cada objeto, cada mueble producía un efecto luminoso y brillante. Sabía que esa vivienda no le pertenecía sino al Estado, que sólo ellos la concedían al Domador durante el tiempo que este trabajara, y aun así nada sugería que allí viviera el sádico que la gente gustaba retratar. Su inspección se vio interrumpida con el regreso de Phichit.

\- Yuri...perdón, el Sr. Katsuki bajará en un momento. Yurio, él me dijo que fueras mostrándole su cuarto al Sr. Nikiforov.

Yurio volvió a chasquear la lengua. En su forma de actuar, se apreciaban sus ganar de llevar el equipaje a patadas. Víctor, por su parte, hubiese preferido quedarse ahí y espiar la conversación entre Yakov y el tal Katsuki. Sin embargo, le ganaron sus deseos de explorar la casa, además que sería ventajoso sacarle algo de información al chico. Enfilaron por un pasillo alargado, cuyo lado derecho proporcionaba una vista increíble al invernadero, gracias a los ventanales que abarcaban desde el piso hasta el techo. Yurio se mantenía al frente, envuelto en un silencio sepulcral.

\- Entonces, trabajas aquí.

\- ¿No es obvio, cabeza hueca?

 _¡Este mocoso!_

\- Me refiero a que, siendo carnívoro, no tendrías que trabajar así. ¿Acaso pasaste por las manos del Domador? ¿Realmente es tan horrible que te transformó de un tigre a un gatico doméstico?

\- ¡Cállate! Si yo quise quedarme con Yuri es mi maldito problema. Ocúpate de tus asuntos y no se te ocurra meterte en mi vida privada, ni en mis decisiones, anciano.

Continuaron caminando bajo un ambiente tenso, hasta que Yurio se detuvo ante una puerta, tirando las maletas con rabia. Abrió la habitación, y en ese corto periodo de tiempo, Víctor olvidó aquella confrontación, pensando en lo maravilloso que debía ser su cuarto. Porque entre tanto lujo y belleza, su cuarto tendría que ser precioso, aunque tal vez no fuera excepcional, ¿verdad?

Pero en cuanto Yurio dejó de taparle la visión...la alcoba realmente lo dejó impresionado. La imagen que se le presentaba bastó para abrirle los ojos como platos y dejarlo boquiabierto.

El chico soltó una risita al ver la expresión de Víctor.

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Por qué no entras? - propuso en tono zalamero, pateando su espalda aunque no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro.

Y es que la habitación era... ¡era horrible, carajo! Las paredes estaban pintadas con el peor tono de marrón, como el color de carne de hamburguesa descompuesta, y el armario de madera oscura no ayudaba a identificarlo entre tanta oscuridad. La cama semejaba una tabla que alguien hubiese cubierto de trapos, junto a un almohadón de plumas deshilachado. Los escasos objetos se apilonaban en el reducido espacio. Y visto lo visto, la bombilla desnuda que colgaba del techo no alumbraba nada. Tendría que conformarse con luz natural, pero…

\- Dios mío… - susurró Víctor, al descorrer las cortinas y hallar la ventana tapiada.

Tras él, Yurio se carcajeó a sus anchas. Sólo lo detuvo el llamado lejano de Phichit.

\- Yurio. Yuri quiere ver al Sr. Nikiforov en su oficina.

Aun entonces, le quedó cierta sonrisa fiera.

\- Andando, viejo. Ya admirarás tu suite después.

* * *

En cuestión de segundos, Víctor había preparado un listado de quejas que planeaba soltarle al tal Katsuki apenas entrara. Y éstas aumentaron al descubrir que su oficina era enorme, repleta de sillones acolchados, adornos coloridos y una vitrina rebosante de medallas de plata y oro. ¡Cómo era posible que, entre tantos lujos, su habitación fuera una porquería! No obstante, las palabras que planeó soltar murieron en su boca. Tras el escritorio, se encontraba la pared tapada bajo muchos reconocimientos, y un muchacho concentrado en sus papeles. El reflejo de sus lentes ocultó sus ojos, hasta que levantó la vista. Ojos oscuros, capaces de atraerlo con cierto brillo bondadoso. También le esbozó una sonrisa dulce que, pese a todo, Víctor catalogó como hermosa. ¿De verdad ese era el temido Domador de bestias?

\- Un gusto conocerte, Víctor. Mi nombre es Katsuki Yuri. Estuve charlando con tu abogado sobre…

El lado racional de Víctor le gritaba sobre la importancia de lo que dijera Yuri, sea lo que sea. Aun así, cualquier intento de concentración fracasaba estrepitosamente. Por el olor. La oficina entera estaba impregnada de un olor dulzón. Olor a herbívoro. Inconscientemente, Víctor se relamió los labios.

\- ¿Vas entendiendo? - intervino Yuri.

\- Ah, sí. Perfecto – respondió. Rogaba porque no sonara desorientado, cuando en realidad llevaba rato sin prestarle atención.

\- Vale, el horario de rehabilitación durará de 10am a 6pm. Espero que seas puntual, o sino…

¿Tantos carnívoros "peligrosos" habían entrado a esa oficina, y ninguno había tratado de devorar a Yuri? No lucía muy fuerte, y considerándolo con cabeza fría, la solución a sus problemas radicaba en dejarse dominar por los instintos esta vez, sólo esta vez. Podría devorar a Katsuki y escapar. Pero devorarlo bien, porque sería su primera vez probando la carne que su naturaleza le pedía; y porque ese aroma, sumado a lo adorable de su apariencia, no permitía que fuese un bocadillo ligero. Debía degustarlo. La simple idea le hizo agua la boca…

Víctor conocía sus propias fortalezas y debilidades. Su parte racional, ya desistiendo a oír las instrucciones del Domador, analizó la sala. Él mismo bloqueaba la puerta, y además era rápido. Si lograba abalanzarse sobre Yuri por sorpresa, no tendría tiempo de huir. Ah…Aunque la ventana estaba cerca. ¿Podría lanzarse a través de ella, no importando caer desde un segundo piso? Posiblemente, sería una opción para Yuri. El instinto era cosa asombrosa. Y sino, que le preguntaran al mismo Víctor, quien se acercaba con la excusa de leer los lomos de algunos libros, cuando su objetivo era eliminar un escape por la ventana. Todo siguiendo un lado depredador que no reconocía.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta? Puedes hacer las que quieras - dijo Yuri.

Ya casi. Ya lo sentía a su alcance…

Cuando miró de reojo al herbívoro, captando su figura enfrascada en la lectura de unos documentos, reconoció la oportunidad. Se lanzó hacia él, con las manos extendidas para apresar su cuello e inmovilizarlo. Pero antes de si siquiera de tocarlo, Yuri le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, que lo hizo apoyarse contra el escritorio. Tal vez fuese porque nunca lo habían golpeado, o quizás Yuri ocultaba mucha fuerza en ese cuerpo delgado; lo cierto es que la mente de Víctor quedó en blanco unos segundos, asimilando las ráfagas de dolor que cruzaban su rostro.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba a poca distancia de Katsuki, quien continuaba sentado en su silla, ceñudo. Víctor se repuso e hizo un nuevo intento, sólo que esta vez Yuri conectó una patada con su nariz. Lo primero que vio el carnívoro fue la sangre manchando la alfombra, antes de sentir un dolor agudo. Se alejó, y al chocar contra la mesa, pensó que subirse en ella sería buena idea.

No fue como si al Domador le gustase eso. Ya de pie, volvió a lanzar otra patada, impactando contra la sien de Víctor. Necesitaba alejarlo de su espacio, de modo que siguió golpeando hasta que su oponente alcanzó el borde de la mesa. Por puro reflejo, Víctor se aferró a Yuri al notar su caída. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, con Víctor debajo de quien tendría que ser la presa. Dios, cómo le dolían su nariz y cabeza. El mismo instinto que le ordenó atacar ahora le suplicaba por retirarse. Se arrastró como pudo, empujando el cuerpo de Yuri con los pies, y se levantó.

La salida.

Necesitaba ir con urgencia hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, fue muy tarde. Apenas dio la vuelta, Víctor notó algo frío y áspero enroscándosele en el cuello. Y al bajar la vista, apreciando una cosa negra, entendió de qué se trataba. Un látigo. Sacado de algún escondite, Yuri le había atado un látigo. Con un jalón, consiguió derrumbarlo de cara contra el suelo. Víctor trató de quitárselo; no obstante, se detuvo al notar un peso encima de él. Yuri lo pisaba, mientras tiraba de la soga hacía arriba. El cuero le estaba cortando la respiración, y a ello se sumaba el dolor provocado por la posición antinatural que tenía, su cabeza levantada unos milímetros de la alfombra. Probablemente la presión no fuese mucha, pero la desesperación le ganó, obligándole a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire sin que pudiese satisfacer sus pulmones.

Lo iban a matar. Yuri lo iba a matar sin que nadie fuera a detenerlo.

\- No intentes pasarte de astuto, Víctor. Sé un buen chico, y no tendrás que atravesar situaciones tan...vergonzosas.

Un movimiento de manos, y el látigo abandonó la piel de Víctor con una última caricia. Intentó recuperar el aire perdido y calmar el temblor en sus manos. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de casi morirse. No deseaba mostrarle su expresión de terror, pero cuando giró la cara para observar a Yuri, comprendió que había fallado.

El Domador le observaba desde arriba, desplegando una expresión de confianza y diversión, su pie todavía ensuciándole la ropa. Y Víctor no pudo sino sentirse vulnerable bajo aquella mirada. Igual a una presa.

\- Vamos a llevarnos bien, Víctor - añadió, curvando los labios en una mueca afilada. Ni rastros de la sonrisa amable del inicio. Y lo peor, es que halló esa mueca violenta más deslumbrante que la anterior.

Sin ser consciente, a Víctor le quedaron claras dos cosas: 1) se había fijado devorar a Yuri, no sólo para escapar antes que él lo matara, sino como meta personal; 2) no la tendría nada fácil: Katsuki Yuri era aún más salvaje que él.


	2. No todo es malo

**Nota de autor:** Algo me pasa con este fandom, pero si sigo así, la gente creerá que de verdad me fumo algo cuando escribo. En este capítulo se explica un poco más la naturaleza del Food-chain: si algo no se entiende, saben que pueden decirme porque ¡por fin descubrí cómo se responden los reviews! ¡Llevo dos años aquí y nadie me había explicado!

En fin, todas las acciones - hasta las más absurdas - tienen una razón de ser. Piénsenlo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

* * *

\- ¿Cómo es que conservas el celular? – respondió Chris, con tono divertido.

Fue lo mismo que le preguntó Yakov, sólo que a diferencia de éste, Chris no le estaba gritando ni parecía dispuesto a tirarle el teléfono. Víctor lo agradeció mucho. Por otro lado, entendía la sorpresa de ambos. Estar con el Domador implicaba algunas comodidades y privacidad, pero en el fondo seguía siendo una cárcel. Víctor suponía que si seguía comunicándose, era porque el día anterior había armado un revuelo con su llegada.

Ni bien llevaba 24 horas allí y Yuri ya lo había golpeado hasta hacerlo sangrar. Al menos lo acompañó hasta el cuarto del omnívoro más odioso que Víctor hubiese tratado en su vida, y que desgraciadamente cumplía con el papel de médico en la mansión: un niño, cuyos ojos se iluminaban con excesiva admiración apenas aparecía Yuri. Mientras curaba a Víctor, no dejó de parlotear sobre lo grandioso que era Yuri, sobre lo mucho que deseaba ser como él, lo orgulloso que se sentía de trabajar a su lado. Incluso se atrevió a decirle, emocionado:

\- Mira, no tienes la nariz fracturada. Fue un golpe limpio, ¿no es genial? Yuri es sorprendente.

Víctor pensaba que Yuri era una bestia, pero se guardó muy bien sus opiniones. Al final, para su sorpresa, lo dejaron tranquilo en su habitación lo que restó de día. Aprovechó de desempacar, acomodando un montón de suéteres, chaquetas y abrigos para volver la cama confortable; de lejos se notaba tan suave y cómoda como una piedra. También adornó el cuarto, y se esforzó mucho en ello, porque tener las manos y la mente ocupada le ayudaban a no llorar. En su labor decorativa, descubrió una puerta negra, casi invisible, que daba al baño. Víctor soltó una risa amarga en cuanto lo vio: la habitación tenía bombillo pero no ventanas; el baño tenía ventana pero no bombillo. Y en realidad no era un gran ventanal, sino un minúsculo rectángulo de vidrio donde se filtraba algo de luz. Dejó la puerta abierta, y así fue como supo que era de noche cuando acabó de ordenar sus cosas.

Aunque le gustó el resultado, ver su habitación repleta de objetos sacado de su apartamento lo hizo sentirse más lejos de casa. Sentía muchas cosas, en realidad. Estaba molesto con Yuri por humillarlo y tratarlo tan mal. Estaba asustado y perdido. Pero entre tantas emociones…había una que no encajaba. Toda su vida, Víctor atrajo las miradas de la gente; nunca notó que alguien se preocupara por él, ¿pero quién sabe? Acaso entre tantas personas, existiese alguien que le importara, así fuera un poco. ¿Quién iba a interesarse por él dentro de esas cuatro paredes?

La respuesta llegó con la fuerza para arrancarle las lágrimas que se negó a derramar antes.

Nadie.

Allí adentro podría morirse y nadie iría a ayudarlo. Pero no halló un nombre para ese sentimiento…

Por supuesto, no comentó nada de eso a la mañana siguiente, cuando se animó a llamar a Yakov y Chris. En lugar de ello, le suplicó a su amigo con la voz más dramática que encontró:

\- ¿No puedes sacarme de aquí?

\- Lo dudo, Víctor – respondió Chris, riéndose – No tengo contacto con Yuri.

\- ¿Pero, y tus compañeros? ¿Y si haces una misión para rescatarme?

\- Soy jefe de la policía, no de la mafia.

Víctor se desesperó.

\- ¡Por favor! No puedo estar aquí. Mi cuarto es un basurero por mucho que lo limpie. ¡Anoche me salieron tres cucarachas! Y Yuri intentó matarme…

\- No va a matarte. Que yo sepa, el Domador nunca ha matado a nadie, aunque sí ha habido muchos con ganas de asesinarlo a él. Así que no te preocupes.

Había algo que no terminaba de encajar en las palabras de Chris, pero Víctor lo ignoró. Toda su atención se volcaba en el peligro que corría su vida dentro de aquella casa.

\- Sí está tratando de acabar conmigo. Mira la hora que es: van a ser las 11:30 y no he desayunado.

\- Escucha. Quizás Yuri es algo estricto. Pero no hará nada que te haga daño…al menos, no permanente – y al oír los chillidos lastimeros de Víctor, se apresuró a añadir – Vamos, usa el cerebro: ¿no crees que hay formas de volver más agradable tu estancia con él?

Víctor se calló, no tanto por el tono sugestivo con que le habló Chris, sino por otra cosa. Percibió el aroma de Yuri antes de oír sus pisadas, acercándose a la habitación. ¿Los herbívoros también tendrían aguzado el oído? Dios, rogaba que no fuese así, que tuviesen la audición bien jodida. En todo caso, los pasos se escuchaban peligrosamente cerca, y sin pensarlo, Víctor se encerró en el baño. Pésima idea. La voz de Chris resonaba contra las baldosas de las paredes. Y salvo el mugriento lavamanos, una poceta con la tapa rota y una bañera sin cortinas, no había nada. Donde quiera que soltara el teléfono, Yuri lo descubriría si por desgracia entraba al baño.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

\- ¿Víctor? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntaba Chris.

\- ¡Víctor!

El carnívoro tragó saliva.

Era la voz de Yuri.

Yuri estaba dentro del cuarto y no sonaba muy feliz; su llamada cargaba una nota seca, enfadada. Por suerte, Víctor Nikiforov era un genio. Pronto se le ocurrió un plan; y no falló, puesto que el herbívoro ingresó al baño y vio…a Víctor, sólo a Víctor bajando la cadena de la poceta. El Domador analizó todo el espacio, buscando algo sospechoso. Dudaba que la expresión aterrada del carnívoro se debiera únicamente al aspecto que Yuri traía. Aunque lo cierto es que a Víctor si le impactó verlo, con el cabello echado hacia atrás y sin lentes que cubrieran el brillo fiero en sus ojos. Y en la mano…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que la sesión empieza a las 10am, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

Víctor no respondió. Tenía los ojos clavados en el látigo que Yuri se enroscaba entre los dedos. El herbívoro se dio cuenta y suspiró.

\- Lo dejaré pasar esta vez – dijo, fijándose en la mandíbula amoratada del carnívoro – Vamos a que comas. Hoy haremos algo que seguro te gustará.

Las palabras no aliviaron a Víctor, aunque al menos no lo iban a azotar. Siguió a Yuri, esbozando una sonrisita de triunfo. Por unos segundos consideró tirar el celular por el retrete. Pero no. En su lugar, caminaba notando el reconfortante peso del teléfono allí, enterrado en sus nalgas.

* * *

Pasaron por el comedor, a tiempo de ver cómo Phichit y Yurio retiraban lo que, a buen seguro, habría sido un magnífico desayuno. Víctor creyó que estarían desocupando la mesa para él, y se hubiese sentado si no hubiese visto a Yuri seguir de largo, abriendo una puerta al fondo. Ingresaron a un espacio encerrado, y el carnívoro se tensó al percibir con fuerza el aroma del herbívoro, por mucho que el lugar estuviese repleto de frutas y verduras, metidas en canastas de mimbre. Regresaron las ansias de devorarlo; no obstante, Víctor se esforzó por reprimirlas, únicamente porque Yuri cargaba el látigo, y porque el sitio estaba lleno de posibles armas. Por ejemplo, la cantidad de vitrinas oscuras, atestadas con copas y botellas de licor, que impedían el paso del sol a través de una puerta acristalada, para que iluminase el lugar. También había un alto mesón de madera, donde descansaba un collar, y cuatro sillas a juego. El Domador no se sintió en la labor de explicar que aquello era el depósito, donde quedaban las sobras y alimentos viejos.

Víctor estuvo a punto de preguntar por la comida, y entonces lo vio. En el piso habían tres platos para perros, de diferentes colores: dos llenos de arroz con carne, y uno con agua. Yuri agarró una silla, la puso enfrente de los platos y se sentó, descansando la cara en su mano, el codo apoyado en sus piernas cruzadas. Víctor le regaló una sonrisa filosa, negándose a aceptar lo que, a su juicio, esperaba Yuri.

\- ¿Te gustan los perros?

\- Me fascinan - contestó, sonriéndole de la misma manera - Es curioso que lo preguntes. Llegué a tener uno. ¿Sabes cómo se llamaba? - y cuando el carnívoro negó con la cabeza, agregó - Vicchan. Aunque ese era su apodo. Se llamaba Víctor.

Víctor se ofendió, aunque no quiso demostrarlo. En su lugar, continuó con un fingido tono amistoso y calmado.

\- Entonces, estos platos son de Vicchan, ¿no? ¿Esperas que regrese?

\- ¡Claro que no! Los muertos no regresan. Estos los compré hace unas semanas, después de tener la primera charla con tu abogado. Fue muy amable al decirme que tus colores favoritos son el dorado, verde y morado. ¿Acaso no te gustan?

Esta vez, Víctor frunció el ceño. Se estaba molestando, y Yuri lo sabía. Lo sabía y se divertía.

\- No pretenderás que coma en el piso ni en un plato para animales.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Comer en una mesa normal, con vasija de oro, como un rey? - de repente, Yuri dejó de hablarle en tono burlón. Su voz se hizo seca, escupía las palabras como si le dieran nauseas - Intentaste matar a una persona. No cualquier persona, sino con quien estabas saliendo. Aunque digas que fueron tus instintos, te dejaste llevar y casi cometes homicidio. ¿Y pretendes sentarte en una mesa cualquiera? ¡Cómo si lo merecieras!

En la vida, Víctor había hecho muchas cosas de las que otros se avergonzarían, menos él. Incluso debía admitir que su primer pensamiento, después de atacar a la chica, fue lamentarlo sólo porque iría a la cárcel. Y sin embargo, por primera vez se avergonzó de sí mismo. Por la mirada de Yuri. Su tono. Por el hecho de recriminarle el motivo de su estadía ahí, y omitir que la tarde anterior también trató de devorarlo.

Aún dudó antes de sentarse, temiendo por el celular. Decidió ponerse de rodillas, porque así las piernas no empujarían el teléfono a sitios donde no tenía que llegar. Y de paso, complació a Yuri, quien tomó su actitud como un inicio de arrepentimiento. Si bien sus labios seguían curvados hacia abajo, en aire despectivo, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo más suave. Si Víctor los hubiese visto, habría notado la sombra de una mirada tierna.

\- Tu abogado también me explicó cómo sucedieron las cosas - dijo Yuri, tras varios minutos de silencio - Dime, Víctor. ¿Has visto a alguien sangrando?

\- Unas cuantas. No muchas.

\- Bien. Seguramente la poca o mucha sangre que hayas visto, pertenecía a un carnívoro u omnívoro. Sabrás que, por mucho que nos protejan el Gobierno y las leyes, cada día hay menos herbívoros. Nuestra sangre tiene un aroma atractivo a los carnívoros y omnívoros, sólo que estos últimos se contienen mejor porque su naturaleza les permite comer otras cosas. En cambio, tu instinto sí te pide determinados alimentos, y sabes inconscientemente que la carne de herbívoro puede darte más fuerza, resistencia.

Yuri tomó a Víctor por el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo tanto a su rostro que sus labios estaban a centímetros de unirse. Víctor temblaba ante el aroma que desprendía el Domador, inundándole la nariz, sugiriéndole olvidar el crimen que significaba su deseo de devorarlo.

\- Ahora que sabes cómo huele realmente un herbívoro, después de oler su sangre, ya no es tan fácil ignorarlo, ¿no? Apenas veas a otro herbívoro, dirás que te cae mal, que es bonito, que era necesario. Cualquier excusa para justificar que quieres comértelo. Y sólo vas a pensar así porque la sociedad te ha enseñado que matar es malo. Si tú y yo viviéramos apartados en una selva, pensarías que es algo natural. Tú eres fuerte y yo débil. Supervivencia.

\- No eres débil... -murmuró Víctor. Yuri prefirió ignorarlo.

\- ¿Quieres comerme? - dijo, acariciándole el rostro con la punta de los dedos. De alguna forma, su oferta sonaba seductora, como fundirse con un amante.

\- No – mintió.

\- Eso habla bien de ti. La respuesta al aroma varía en cada caso. Hay carnívoros más difíciles de tratar, pero aun así es imposible que vuelvas a la sociedad en estas condiciones. La buena noticia - continuó, apartando a Víctor - es que puedes controlar tus instintos. Yo te ayudaré. Ese es mi trabajo.

›› Te advierto que la recuperación es muy intensa para que la vivas solo. Vas a necesitar algo de compañía aquí, y no te servirán personas como Phichit o Yurio, si casi no los verás. Además, considero que ya has aprendido ciertas lecciones entre ayer y hoy. Así que hoy será un día suave para ti, y buscaremos un compañero.

\- ¿Qué clase de...?

\- Una mascota. ¿También te gustan los perros? - y ante el leve asentimiento de Víctor, añadió - Bien. Supongo que traeremos uno al final del día.

Víctor parpadeó, incómodo por la información que Yuri había conseguido de él. Y además, estaba sorprendido, porque juraría que casi había un toque maternal en esas palabras. No supo qué decir, no cuando su primera impresión de Yuri era la de un chico violento, y ahora se mostraba comprensivo. Él, que conocía a la perfección el arte de portar máscaras, no confió en las facetas que Yuri le mostraba. Pese a todo, no le quedaba otra opción sino seguirle el juego.

Tomando la calma de Víctor como buena señal, Yuri se levantó de la silla, cogió el collar y se lo colocó a Víctor. El carnívoro se tensó por la ligera presión en su cuello, aunque no resultaba incómodo ni doloroso. No era como tener un látigo cortándole la respiración.

\- Si no vas a comer más - dijo Yuri, echando un vistazo al segundo plato de Víctor, donde sobraban restos de carne y arroz - iremos al pueblo. Hay unas calles donde no habitan herbívoros, pero siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar - añadió, dando un tirón a la cadena del collar - No vaya a ser que te escapes.

* * *

A Víctor le impresionó que, salvo unas cuantas personas, casi nadie en el pueblo les prestó atención. Como si ver a Yuri paseando con un carnívoro, sujetándolo con una cadena amarrada al collar, fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. En circunstancias normales, le habría destrozado el orgullo verse reducido a una mascota, pero en esta ocasión tenía algo en mente que lo preocupaba más: el celular.

Agradecía que Yuri abriese la marcha, para que no lo viera caminando con el culo apretado, cosa que no era tan divertida como hacían lucir las porno que veía con Chris. Sufría cuando debían sentarse, a la espera de que los atendieran, y el teléfono hallaba un mejor camino en su entrada, sacándole gemidos que sólo Víctor reconocía que eran de dolor; los demás sólo pensaban que estar con el Domador debía ser tan duro, que sentarse producía placer casi orgásmico. Y si ya eso le molestaba, la cosa empeoró cuando comenzaron a llegarle mensajes. Entonces tenía todo un festival de vibraciones que, al menos, le arrancaron unos cuantos suspiros. Y lo peor de todo, es que Yuri se daba cuenta. Víctor captaba sus miradas de reojo, y se inquietaba al ver que no comentaba nada. No tenía ni idea si interpretarlo como buena o mala señal. Si algo aprendió, fue que Yuri era un hombre de poca charla.

\- No tienes que comprar ese. Deberías elegir una mascota con la que estés a gusto – fueron sus únicas palabras, y eso al notar la incomodidad de Víctor con un cachorro, que se removía en sus manos.

Apartando su agridulce experiencia con el celular-vibrador, la tarde transcurrió de forma pacífica. La gente del pueblo no los molestaba; por el contrario, se apartaban cuando Yuri se acercaba, con una expresión entre el respeto y el miedo. Visitaron muchas tiendas de animales, sin que Víctor agarrara simpatía por los perros, gatos o conejos. Yuri le dejó bien claro que la búsqueda de su compañero sólo duraría ese día, y las ansias de Víctor por encontrar a alguien iban en aumento.

Y entonces lo vio.

Parado al pie de un poste, había un perro. Un caniche, para ser exactos. Grande, peludo y tranquilo; observaba a los demás caminar a su lado, y aunque muchos lo acariciaban, al final volvía a estar solo. Víctor se aproximó, casi arrastrando a Yuri en el camino. Se agachó y extendió los dedos lentamente para tocarlo; pero antes de alcanzarlo, el perro frotó el hocico contra su mano de una forma tan amigable, que Víctor sonrió. Sonrió de verdad, por primera vez. Cuando se animó a abrazarlo, el caniche también se abalanzó sobre él, empapándole la cara a lengüetazos.

\- ¡Yuri! ¡Yuri, quiero este! – exclamó, riéndose en el suelo con el perro aun encima.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Sí! Se parece a mí… ¡Se llamará Makkachin!

Yuri se limitó a llamar a uno de sus empleados, para que fueran a recogerlos. Intentaba actuar frío y desinteresado, pero a Víctor no se le escapó la forma cómo mordía sus labios, cuidando de retener una sonrisa.

* * *

Phichit y Yurio palidecieron cuando los vieron llegar con un perro. Quisieron comentar algo, pero se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que Víctor se fijaba en ellos, curioso de sus expresiones horrorizadas. Phichit fue el primero en apartarse para hablar con Yuri, dejando a Yurio frente a Makkachin y su dueño durante un buen par de minutos.

\- Genial – masculló finalmente, ocultando la mezcla de inquietud y ternura que le producía el perro, que buscaba jugar con él – más desastres para limpiar, como si contigo no bastara.

Víctor iba a replicar, cuando la voz de Yuri lo atrajo. Le aclaró que el perro podría dormir en su habitación, que en unas horas estaría lista la cena, y que eso era todo por hoy. Apenas se libró del collar, el carnívoro enfiló hacia su habitación, seguido de Yuri. Creyó que el herbívoro tendría tareas pendientes en esa área de la mansión.

Pero no.

Entró en el cuarto con él, atravesando la mano antes de que Víctor cerrase la puerta. Pronto se hizo lugar en una silla, donde descansaban algunas camisas y franelas.

\- Bájate el pantalón, Víctor – le ordenó apenas se hubo sentado, cruzando las piernas. Atravesaba a Víctor con aquella mirada depredadora – Hay algo que lleva molestándome todo el día.

Víctor tragó seco.

Estaba en serios problemas.


	3. Quizás el sexo NO mueve al mundo

**Nota de autor:** Bueno, este capítulo ya lo había publicado y lo borré, porque planeaba subir otra versión completamente distinta. Como subo esta historia tanto acá como en Wattpad, pensé que sería bonito tener dos desarrollos diferentes y así no subir el mismo contenido. Pero me apuñalé a mí misma haciendo eso, de verdad no sean como yo que imagina muchas pendejadas. Ya tenía la versión lista y la leí.

La releí.

No me gustó.

No sentí que fuese mejor a la que ya tengo hecha, y creo que prefiero cerrar la cuenta antes de traerles un capítulo que no esté "bien hecho" (aunque considero que nada de lo que hago termina de estar bien hecho). Sobre todo en esta plataforma, que es como mi hogar.

En todo caso, quería pedirles disculpas a los lectores. Debí avisar antes de hacer algo así, para nada porque igual terminé subiendo el mismo capítulo que ya tenía. Fue un gran error y lo reconozco, les prometo que no volverá a suceder. Aunque igual tienen toda la razón si se molestan conmigo. Lo que me tengan que reclamar, lo acepto. Sólo espero que puedan perdonarme por eso.

(Empezando el año y Seka Roma ya valiendo verdura.)

En fin…les dejaré el capítulo 3. Entre más tarde o mañana subiré el 4. No tengo internet y subo las cosas desde el celular, y aquí es un poco complicado manejar FF. Sin embargo, haré lo posible por subirlo pronto.

De verdad lo siento mucho por las molestias.

Como no puedo responder los reviews de los que no están conectados a FF, quiero agradecerle a xXKrisstal06Xx por sus bellos comentarios. Disculpame las molestias por mi estupidez. Y a Victuuri fan, que también me dejó un bonito comentario el el cap 2.

PD: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

* * *

Cuando Víctor tenía unos 16 años, llegó a gustarle un profesor de su escuela. Era un omnívoro joven, amable y parecía preocuparse por todos, pero Víctor sabía que no iba a fijarse en él por dos sencillas razones: seguía siendo muy joven y no era su mejor alumno. Pero por aquel entonces, había algo que sí sabía y que le daba ciertas esperanzas: que el sexo mueve al mundo. Por eso se animó a ver su primera película porno desde el celular, aunque sus padres estuviesen sentados en el sofá contiguo, a centímetros de distancia; afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos vio – o quiso ver – las reacciones que ponía en las escenas explícitas. Por eso se cortó los cabellos, que le llegaban por la cintura: para verse sensual. Por eso empezó a ir al colegio vestido con ropas que resaltaban su cuerpo, delgado y esbelto.

No ganaba la atención del profesor que quería; pero en cambio obtuvo miradas de otras personas. Lo cual no le molestaba. Consideraba que sólo estaba practicando antes de hacer su gran ataque.

Y todo iba de maravilla.

Hasta que se atrevió a comprar su primer juguete sexual.

Ni las cientos de porno ni las instrucciones del empaque lo salvaron, porque sin importar su aspecto maduro, como si hubiese probado mucho de la vida, Víctor seguía siendo un niño inmaduro e inexperto. Por eso terminó metiéndose el juguete donde no tenía que meterlo; para colmo, en el desesperado intento por sacarlo, lo que hizo fue empeorar la situación. Y como no confiaba en que nadie pudiese ayudarlo, al menos no sin oír unas explicaciones que prefería reservarse, tuvo que aguantarse dos días caminando como si tuviese un palo atravesado en el culo.

Dos días en los cuales no pensó en el posible daño que se estaría haciendo, ni lo preocupante de aquella actitud. Ni siquiera pensaba en el posible regaño de sus padres – regaño que, al final, nunca ocurrió –. Sólo pensaba en la humillación que atravesaría si su plan resultaba fallido. Pensaba en cuánto odiaría que alguien viese errores en él.

Lo que más le dolía era pensar en el fracaso.

Jamás habría imaginado sentirse igual 11 años después. Ni que se sentiría así ante Yuri, cuya mirada se iba volviendo más oscura y salvaje conforme pasaban los minutos, sin que Víctor mostrara el menor indicio de obedecerlo.

\- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando – dijo Yuri, pateando el piso con impaciencia.

¿No decían que, antes de morir, la gente veía su vida como una película? Que recordase un momento tan vergonzoso le dio miedo a Víctor. Acaso esa sería su última noche, porque la golpiza que le daría Yuri si encontraba el maldito celular seguro lo mandaría directo al infierno. Tragó seco otra vez.

\- ¿Qué clase de petición es esa? – se aventuró a contestar – No creí que el Domador quisiera conocerme de una forma tan íntima.

Sin embargo, Víctor Nikiforov era un genio.

\- No me hace falta. Ya conozco muy bien cómo actúan los animales.

\- Qué cruel, Yuri. Y yo pensando que no estaría mal, eso de conocernos mucho mejor.

Que Víctor se acordara del incidente con su profesor tenía un lado bueno. En una ocasión, mientras trataba de arreglarse en los pasillos, captó una conversación entre ese docente y la directora. Gritaba sobre unos libros que había hallado en la biblioteca. Libros prohibidos. Libros que, si no eran retirados pronto, podrían acarrear grandes sanciones a la escuela. Y tanto en la adolescencia como en la adultez, Víctor no podía pasar por alto la palabra "prohibido". De modo que fue hasta los estantes más ocultos de la biblioteca, esos donde no había sentido ganas de estar, pese a ir allí con frecuencia.

Encontró volúmenes donde hablaban de las fuerzas y debilidades de los carnívoros, omnívoros y herbívoros. Cosas que jamás les habían enseñado durante las clases de biología. Cosas de las que, en realidad, nadie conversaba. Pero Víctor devoró los textos, impresionado de descubrir el alcance de su propia naturaleza. Sobre todo, el hecho de que la humedad en su cuerpo, al momento de las relaciones íntimas, podía ser utilizada como carnada para los herbívoros.

En aquel entonces, la información le sentó mal, porque ahí tenía otro punto en contra para conquistar al maestro.

Pero en ese momento, frente al Domador, agradecía a todos los dioses el haber leído ese libro.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo en imaginarse una situación erótica. No le fue difícil, cuando en sus programas de patinaje artístico representaba a Eros, vestido con un sugerente traje que recordaba sobre lencería y bondage. Ya consideraba a Yuri como alguien lleno de Eros, pero no lo quería siempre así. Quería un Dios erótico arrodillado, apenas cubierto por hilillos de tela, las sogas amarrando su cuerpo. Sumiso. Vulnerable. Sólo por él. Se imaginó recorriendo aquella piel, presionándola, marcándola con sus dientes, con sus manos, quizás en un tacto suave, quizás en un tacto fuerte. Se imaginó el sonido que emitiría Yuri, y un leve calor bajó hasta su entrepierna. Se imaginó quitarle las ropas, como si desenvolviese un regalo, el aroma que desprendería el herbívoro, tan dulce, apetitoso, y sintió renovados deseos de comérselo en más de una manera.

Debió poner un rostro extraño, porque Yuri se tensó, sus manos tanteando los alrededores como si buscara algo.

 _Ah, te hace falta el látigo_ , pensó Víctor, sonriendo.

\- No estoy para juegos infantiles. ¡Bájate el pantalón ya, o tendré que hacerlo yo mismo!

El carnívoro se relamió los labios.

\- Adelante.

Durante un instante, los ojos de Yuri brillaron con algo que Víctor consideró imposible: inseguridad. Sólo un instante. Cuando se acercó, había tanta determinación y fiereza en aquellos ojos oscuros, que Víctor pasó por alto el ligero temblor en las manos de Yuri mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

Apenas cayó la prenda, Yuri arrugó la nariz. La habitación se había llenado con un aroma dulce, agradable...y ese era precisamente el problema. El olor resultaba demasiado agradable. ¿A qué podría compararlo? ¿A flores? Yuri no se creía un fanático de las plantas, pero por su mente pasaron imágenes de rosales, árboles, prados y gimió, porque ninguno de esos sitios podía oler así de bien. No necesitaba olfatear el aire para saber que la fuente de ese aroma, en el cual deseaba hundirse, provenía de...

La sonrisa de Víctor se ensanchó, mientras apretaba el celular entre los glúteos, prohibiéndose bajar la guardia.

Yuri llevaba varios minutos viendo su entrepierna, no queriendo mirar directamente el miembro, semi erecto, del carnívoro. Y tembló, dándose cuenta del rumbo que seguían sus pensamientos desde un tiempo que, para mayor inquietud, no supo precisar. Pero Víctor tomó ese estremecimiento como una maravillosa señal, dedicándose a pasear los dedos sobre sus muslos, apenas rozando su miembro, para provocar al herbívoro. Como si ansiase pegarlo a una telaraña.

Víctor echó un vistazo a la puerta. Con el Domador en ese estado, la oportunidad de largarse no podía ser mejor. Sin embargo, aquello ya no era una cuestión de escapar. Cualquier voz racional había sido acallada, dominando el instinto que le sugería, _le ordenaba_ continuar ese juego. Continuar, y devorar a la presa que se le presentaba. Débil. Indefenso. La mano de Víctor vaciló una fracción de segundo antes de posarse en el rostro de Yuri, sus dedos trazando un suave camino hasta afianzarse en su barbilla, obligándolo a alzar el rostro. Todo en el Domador parecía resplandecer. Sus labios entreabiertos, agrietados, de un adorable rosa pálido, que Víctor acarició con el pulgar; sus ojos, relucientes de algo que mezclaba temor y deseo.

\- ¿Te gusta, Yuri? – susurró Víctor, en un ronroneo seductor – Tú también puedes ser muy erótico conmigo, ¿no? Seguro no es una faceta que muestres a menudo, pero yo estaría encantado de verla... ¿podrías mostrar...?

Las palabras fueron sustituidas por un grito de dolor.

Porque Yuri le había mordido el dedo, aplicando suficiente fuerza para que sus poco desarrollados colmillos atravesaran la piel. Víctor retiró la mano, alarmado por la sangre que comenzaba a brotar, pero casi no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por ello. Yuri deslizó sus pies entre las piernas del carnívoro, haciéndolo caer; y en medio de la caída, Víctor sintió cómo algo impactaba contra una de sus mejillas, devolviéndole recuerdos del día anterior.

Le iban a dar otra paliza. Y sin embargo, eso no era lo peor.

Víctor notaba cómo el celular salía de su puesto.

Levantó la mirada, asustado ante la posibilidad de que Yuri viese el celular asomándose entre sus piernas. Porque si resultaba así...si Yuri veía un pedazo del teléfono...

Sin embargo, el Domador no advirtió nada extraño. Sólo el rostro horrorizado de Víctor, la piel enrojecida allí donde logró atinarle una patada. Aquellos ojos marrones ya no traslucían temor ni placer, sino rabia. _Auténtica rabia_. Como Víctor no tenía forma de adivinar que gran parte de esa ira no iba dirigida a él, optó por encogerse en el suelo, alejándose cuanto fuera posible del herbívoro. Con dos zancadas, Yuri pudo aproximarse a Víctor, apresándole el rostro en sus manos, lejos de mostrar delicadeza.

\- Mañana – murmuró con fingida tranquilidad – tendremos una sesión muy especial. No esperes que...

Yuri frunció el ceño, deteniendo sus palabras.

Había un sonido extraño en la alcoba. Uno aparte de los gemidos de Víctor, difíciles de clasificar.

Sonaba como...

\- ¿Yuri?

Sonaba como un zumbido.

Los herbívoros no tenían la audición jodida, como Víctor esperaba. Al contrario, aquello constituía una de sus mejores defensas. Yuri tanteó el suelo, buscando la fuente del ruido, sin ver en realidad qué tocaban sus manos. Dio con un objeto duro, delgado, metido entre las piernas de Víctor. Antes de que pudiese tomar la cosa, el carnívoro se puso de pie, nervioso, aterrado. Y entonces...

 _Crack._

Algo impactó contra el piso. Algo negro, plano.

Un celular.

Víctor quedó boquiabierto.

Yuri quedó boquiabierto.

Ambos callaron durante un rato.

\- Vaya... - inició Víctor – qué cosas, ¿no?

Tras otros minutos, Yuri comenzó a reírse, y Víctor se le unió en las carcajadas para disimular en temblor en su cuerpo, aunque le perturbaba el contraste entre la risa y la ira, todavía presente, en la expresión del Domador.

\- Sin duda eres una caja llena de sorpresas, Víctor – dijo Yuri, alabándose por siempre forrarse las manos de cuero para cada sesión, mientras cogía el teléfono, utilizando la punta de los dedos.

\- Amo sorprender a los demás. Y...yo no tocaría eso si fuera tu.

\- Lo sé. Tendré que botar mis guantes por tu culpa, y son mis preferidos.

El Domador continuó riéndose un poco mientras caminaba hacia la salida, dando una caricia a Makkachin, tan tranquilo en un rincón.

\- No esperes que olvide esto.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando a Víctor con el orgullo al nivel de sus pantalones: por el suelo.

* * *

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! – se quejaba el carnívoro, dejándose caer en la cama.

Le resultaba imposible creer que su táctica para atontar a Yuri hubiese fallado gracias a un error tan ridículo. Chris se moriría de la risa si lo supiera, estaba seguro de ello. Pero ni Chris, ni ninguna voz conocida estaba allí para aconsejarlo. Cuanto tenía era a Makkachin, quien lamía las palmas de Víctor en un vano intento por animarlo.

El carnívoro suspiró.

Víctor no estaba acostumbrado a las derrotas. Y verse humillado de tantas maneras en un día lo llenó de una frustración profunda, hasta querer derramar lágrimas. Pero en lugar de echarse a llorar, como le habría gustado, decidió concentrarse en los escasos puntos buenos obtenidos ese día. Por ejemplo, la debilidad de Yuri. Había descubierto un arma para defenderse. Las lecciones de su juventud no estarían del todo perdidas, ¿verdad? Además, Chris le había sugerido encontrar formas de hacer más agradable su estadía con el Domador, y forzosamente tenía que referirse a _eso_...¿verdad?

Porque el sexo mueve al mundo.

Y con esa idea en mente, Víctor ocupó una hora revolviendo sus ropas hasta armar lo que, a su juicio, sería el mejor atuendo para enfrentar el día siguiente. Sin duda sorprendería a Yuri. Sin duda sobrepasaría su imaginación. Sólo al estar conforme – y sólo al sentir que no colapsaría apenas dejara de estar atareado – intentó dormir. Makkachin, quien revoloteaba a su alrededor, muriéndose por captar la atención de su amo, comprendió que ya era hora de descansar luego de un largo día. El perro se acurrucó al lado de su dueño, ofreciéndole un pelaje cálido en el cual enterrar sus dedos, y algo en esa acción casi lo hace retroceder en su avance por no llorar.

Tal vez la mañana siguiente sería de terror, pero Víctor se mentalizó que todo estaría bien.

Transformaría ese pequeño error, a la larga, en un paso hacia adelante.

Un paso hacia la salida.

* * *

Mientras Víctor dormitaba, Yurio se mantenía pegado a una de las grandes ventanas de la sala. Observó el reloj, y chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Sigue afuera? – preguntó Phichit.

\- Si...lleva como una hora sentado ahí.

Yurio no vio cuándo Yuri salió de la casa, pero si supo cuándo regresó, agitado, como si volviese de una carrera. Y en lugar de entrar, había escogido un asiento en la enorme escalera principal, la vista perdida entre las plantas y el cielo estrellado. De vez en cuando pasaba las manos por su cara, y Yurio prefirió creer que se quitaba el sudor por correr.

\- ¿Y si intentas hablarle? – sugirió Phichit.

\- Si sabes que se me da del asco tratarlo cuando se pone así, ¿para qué carajos me lo propones?

\- Podrías siquiera intentarlo alguna vez.

\- Es inútil. Ve tú, él confía más en ti.

\- Confiaba. Es distinto, Yurio.

\- ¡Que me llamo Yuri, maldita sea!

\- Vayan y háblenle los dos, para variar – interrumpió Mila.

La chica salió de la cocina, cargando una taza – azul, estampada de perros, la favorita de Yuri – rebosante de chocolate caliente.

\- Y de paso, le entregan esto. Apuesto que le vendrá genial.

Yurio chasqueó la lengua de nuevo.

\- Bruja chismosa.

\- Ay, lo dice el gatito de la casa. Vamos, Yuri no va a morderlos. Más muerdo yo – dijo, exhibiéndole sus colmillos.

Hizo amago de perseguirlos a ambos por media sala, entre las risas de Phichit y los gruñidos inhumanos de Yurio, hasta que éste último gritó:

\- Ya. ¡Ya! ¡Entendí! Iremos los dos.

Mila aún los acompañó a empujones hacia la puerta. Pero en cuanto se hallaron frente a la entrada, Phichit y Yurio intercambiaron una mirada indecisa.

\- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a decirle?

\- No lo sé...

Callaron. Y debido al silencio sepulcral que se había instalado, los dos se sorprendieron cuando Yuri entró. De la impresión, ambos gritaron un poco, y a Yurio se le derramó una parte de la bebida. Pero al final, pudo tendérsela con un simple "ten", el rostro girado a un lado para ocultar el leve sonrojo que le teñía las mejillas.

\- Lo hice yo – dijo, ante el gusto de Yuri con los primeros sorbos.

\- Qué embustero. Lo hizo Mila.

\- ¿A quién llamas embustero? ¡Te aseguro que lo preparé yo! – continuó, percibiendo la diversión en el herbívoro. Justo el efecto que quería causar.

\- ¡Te estoy escuchando, Plisetsky! ¡Voy a dejar de dibujarle caritas a tus almuerzos! – añadió ella, al fondo.

Entonces Yuri se río, y habría sido una risa melodiosa, una cálida en la luz en las penumbras...si la risa hubiese alcanzado sus ojos.

\- Oí mucho escándalo, incluso fuera. Parecen una familia de hermanos peleones.

Phichit y Yurio se tensaron. Debería agradarles ver a Yuri sonreír, pero aquella manera de hacerlo no estaba bien. Que el herbívoro tuviera la nariz colorada y los ojos cristalizados no estaba bien. Todo el cuadro delante de ellos guardaba algo doloroso. Y aunque le devolvieron la sonrisa, por dentro se sintieron como si fuesen a llorar.

\- Yuri... - inició Phichit.

\- Hoy ha sido un día agotador – le interrumpió Yuri – nunca me había enfrentado a un carnívoro que usara su aroma para atacarme.

\- ¿Su qué? – masculló Yurio.

\- Nada que los niños deban saber – respondió Phichit, tapándole las orejas.

\- ¡No soy un niño!

Yuri soltó una risilla que los enmudeció.

\- Te lo explicaré más tarde - dijo, señalando a Yurio con la taza vacía - Ahora... no deberían seguir despiertos. Es tarde, y les prometo que nos espera un día duro y divertido. Intenten descansar, ¿sí?

Enfiló por el pasillo, directo a su cuarto, sin permitirles contestar. Y con su ausencia, terminó de instalarse un velo de preocupación entre Yurio y Phichit.

No lo obedecieron.

Al menos, no del todo. Caminaron algunas veces por la habitación de Yuri. Debajo de la puerta cerrada, se filtraba la luz del interior incluso a altas horas de la madrugada.

Ninguno se atrevió a entrar.

Y el "¿estás bien?" murió en los labios de ambos.


	4. Fase I: La prueba del Domador

**Nota de autor:** Bueno, más tarde que temprano, ¡aquí está el capítulo 4!

Les advierto que es mi primera vez escribiendo escenas de acción, así que perdonen mi intento nefasto de "pelea" que salió aquí. Mejoraré, lo juro ;_; si tienen consejos, recomendaciones, quejas, balazos, por favor hagánmelo saber. ¡Quiero resolver cualquier defecto que encuentren en el fic! Y si tienen ideas para arreglar las escenas de batalla, ¡también me harán feliz si me las hacen saber!

En fin, ya vamos viendo cómo es el tratamiento de Yuri. ¿Cuál creen que es la respuesta? Y la ayuda de Phichit, ¿la aceptarían?

PD: Tierra Muerta y Zona de Tesoros son dos de los tres sitios claves en esta historia. Es muy pronto para ponerlos a pensar en eso jahskaha pero si tienen ideas de qué significan ambos lugares, estaré feliz de leerlos.

Y de paso, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me han dado. Es mucho más del que merezco ;_;

¡Un millón de gracias por leer!

* * *

Víctor se prometió que el día sería perfecto. Después de todo, la perfección caracterizaba su vida desde hace más de 20 años y nada, ni siquiera un terrible Domador, cambiaría eso.

Aunque despertó a las 6:15am, su maravillosa y perfecta mañana comenzó a las 11:30am.

Es decir, cuando Yuri fue a buscarlo.

\- Sigues en cama… - masculló, en tono cansino – Tú no aprendes, ¿verdad?

Apenas conteniendo una sonrisa, Víctor fingió desperezarse en la cama, mientras dirigía a Yuri una mirada somnolienta. Cosa que se le pasó bien rápido, apenas vio el látigo en las manos del herbívoro. Pero eso no lo detuvo ni por un minuto, no cuando ya había planeado aquel escenario con la misma precisión de un director de teatro.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las 11:35. Llevas una hora y media de retraso para la sesión de hoy, otra vez. Vamos para que comas y…

\- Me daré un baño antes de desayunar – afirmó.

Sin esperar una respuesta, como si esa mansión fuese una casa dónde él pudiese hacer lo que le viniera en gana, Víctor se levantó, arrastrando las sabanas en el camino. Y ahí fue cuando Yuri frunció el ceño, en una mezcla de sorpresa y fastidio.

Porque Víctor estaba desnudo.

Completamente desnudo.

Aunque dormir así era natural para ese carnívoro, Yuri no pudo sino tomar aquello como una especie de provocación, sobre todo por la forma cómo Víctor colocaba las manos en la cintura, evitando dejar algo a la imaginación.

En el aire se percibía una fragancia empalagosa, la misma que el herbívoro encontrara tan atrayente la noche anterior, de forma muy tenue. No obstante, las cosas no eran las mismas, y aunque Víctor hubiese llenado el ambiente con aquel aroma, Yuri apenas habría retrocedido un poco, apelando a la enorme resistencia y autocontrol que poseía. Por eso, en lugar de mostrar reacción alguna, el Domador se dedicó a mantener los ojos fijos en su acompañante, cual si se tratara de una presa.

Mejor mantener la mirada clavada allí, y no deslizarla unos centímetros hacia abajo. No hacia ese miembro que, Yuri sospechaba, podría dejar a cualquiera como un túnel del metro.

\- No tardo, Yuri – ronroneó, ¿y acaso se tomó el atrevimiento de guiñarle un ojo?

Víctor se marchó igual a un modelo sobre una pasarela, deseoso de exhibir su cuerpo. Pero en cuanto abrió la ducha, pegó la frente de la pared y dejó que su confianza se colara por el desagüe. ¿Por qué Yuri no actuaba como él esperaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudo haberlo cambiando en una noche?

Aun así, todo estaba bien.

Claro que estaba bien.

Porque Víctor conservaba muchas cartas bajo la manga.

Salió del baño, con renovadas esperanzas. No se rendiría hasta obtener el éxito. Su próxima idea consistía en soltar la toalla _accidentalmente_ al encarar a Yuri, secándose el agua usando las manos; y sería, con seguridad, el momento más erótico en la vida del Domador, ver a su presa paseando los largos y elegantes dedos por aquellos muslos, tan cercanos a rozar su…

A Víctor se le cayó la toalla nada más regresar. Aunque no por las razones que él pretendía. Su cara palideció primero, y tras procesar lo que sucedía en el cuarto, lanzó un chillido para nada masculino.

En la habitación se encontraba Yuri, por supuesto…

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

\- Viendo lo horrible que son tus trapos, anciano. Deberías aceptar tu edad.

…Pero no Katsuki.

\- Vamos, deja eso, ¿o acaso viniste sólo para molestarme?

\- Vine porque el cerdo me lo pidió. Y no me digas qué hacer. No recibo órdenes de un fósil.

Yurio hurgaba entre los cajones de ropa interior, ya cansado de revisar los demás estantes. Cogía las tangas, estirándolas hasta casi romperlas, mientras mantenía una expresión de infinita repugnancia. Luego las arrojaba sobre el hocico de Makkachin, muy tranquilo como buen perro traidor que era, según su dueño. Víctor tuvo que arrebatarle cada objeto que caía en sus manos; el problema es que, al quitarle uno, Yurio ya fijaba la atención en otro.

Al final, viéndose incapaz de correr a un chico de 16 años, Víctor optó por ignorarlo y continuar con su maravilloso y perfecto día. Sacó la ropa que preparó la noche anterior, pensando que ponérsela con la piel húmeda mejoraría sus planes. Logró ponerse la camisa, ajustada, sin abrocharse los dos primeros botones para mostrar su pecho bien torneado. Faltaban los pantalones…que cogió Yurio. Blancos, extremadamente apretados, idóneos para marcarle partes sugerentes.

\- ¿Si ibas a entrenar con el cerdo usando _esto_? Encima de viejo, baboso.

\- Se llama estilo – corrigió Víctor.

El muchacho acarició la tela, lisa, cómoda al tacto. Era un vulgar pantalón, pero considerando las cosas que llevaba viendo en el cuarto, llegó a la conclusión de que la prenda debía valer más que su vida. Más que todas las vidas de los presentes en la mansión, de hecho.

\- Es valioso – acabó afirmando.

\- Supongo. Tengo cosas más valiosas en casa – cuestionó Víctor, pensando en las medallas de oro ganadas en competencias de patinaje artístico.

Admitirlo fue un error.

\- Entonces no importará si hago esto.

Y así fue como Yurio rasgó la prenda, obligándose a usar los colmillos ahí donde sus uñas, poco desarrolladas, no atravesaban las costuras. Víctor sólo atinó a observar la escena, boquiabierto, demasiado impactado para chillar. Cuando Yurio acabó, se resignó a recogerla creyendo que las cosas no podían salir peor. Y en realidad, admirando bien la ropa en cada ángulo, podía ver que no había quedado tan mal…sólo estaba del puto asco.

Sí Víctor se ponía ese pantalón, las piernas le quedarían al aire hasta la altura del muslo. En lugar de bolsillos traseros, contaría con la brisita matutina, porque las nalgas también quedarían al aire. De paso, podía olvidarse de cerrárselo, dado que la bragueta terminó destruida. Víctor tenía que verse con Yuri. Y ese atuendo se le antojaba tan…tan…

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó, tan emocionado que incluso se lo colocó sin ropa interior – ¡Muchas gracias, Yurio! ¡Vamos, a comer!

Víctor se animó a abrir la marcha hacia la cocina.

Yurio lo siguió, emitiendo un sonido similar al de un motor muriéndose.

* * *

\- Ustedes dos son muy aburridos – gimoteó Phichit.

No es como si sus acompañantes quisieran hablar mucho.

Víctor se mantenía en el suelo, la comida servida en los mismos platos para perro del día anterior. No tenía posibilidad de moverse a una silla sin que Yurio lo golpease primero. Y si ya el hombre no solía ser tan abierto frente a los desconocidos – salvo que estos le interesaran– menos le provocaba charlar, cuando prefería mil veces sobrellevar la humillación de almorzar así en silencio y soledad. Yurio, por otro lado, disfrutaría aquel momento de no ser por la posición de Víctor, en cuclillas. Le daba temor que algo, que no deseaba ver, saliera por la brecha donde debiera estar el cierre del pantalón; el temor lo ponía tenso; y la tensión lo volvía irascible. Más de lo normal.

No eran el grupo que imaginaba para pasar el rato.

\- Nadie te obliga a quedarte. ¿Siquiera me estás oyendo? – gruñó Yurio, observando cómo Phichit se concentraba en su celular. El quejido interno de Víctor, por ver un teléfono, casi fue audible.

\- ¡Ah! – interrumpió Phichit – Ya que no van a hablar, al menos pondré algo de música.

\- Maldita sea, no. Las canciones que pones dan vergüenza.

\- ¿Te dan vergüenza mis canciones?

\- ¿Eres sordo o qué?

\- Ya…pero tengo varios videos que demuestran lo contrario.

\- ¿Sí? – intervino Víctor, interesado.

\- ¡Sí! Tengo unos guardados aquí. Mira.

Antes de que el aparato cayese en manos de Víctor, Yurio le propinó un buen golpe a Phichit, casi derrumbándolo; no obstante, acostumbrado como estaba a las toscas acciones de Yurio, empezó a reírse en lugar de enfadarse.

\- Vale, no será hoy. Pero si quieres mirarlos, pasa por mi habitación más tarde.

\- ¡No! ¡Vas a borrar esa mierda ahora mismo!

\- Lo hago si me dejas poner mi música. Y no digas que da vergüenza.

\- Si, si, si, haz lo que te dé la gana, ¡sólo borra eso ya!

\- De paso, podrías poner "Terra Incognita". Esa me gusta.

Los dos carnívoros se sobresaltaron al descubrir a Yuri, recostado del marco de la puerta. Hasta Víctor borró la ligera sonrisa que cargaba, hecho que él mismo agradeció. La familiaridad entre Yurio y Phichit le generaba diversos sentimientos. Ninguno agradable; ninguno que quisiera afrontar.

\- Ya comiste – continuó el Domador, observando los platos vacíos y no las piernas abiertas de Víctor – Ahora resolveremos dos problemas pendientes, tú decide por cuál empezamos. Uno: – alzó el índice – podemos iniciar las sesiones. O dos: – alzó el dedo medio – podemos ir a tu castigo por el incidente de ayer. ¿Cuál eliges?

Tras el Domador, Phichit hacía señas desesperadas para que escogiera la segunda opción.

\- Elijo la uno.

\- ¿Seguro?

Víctor echó otro vistazo. Yurio se sumó a Phichit, ambos suplicándole que recapacitara.

\- Muy seguro.

\- Bien. Ustedes, adelántense – dijo Yuri a sus dos empleados, y a Víctor le sorprendió el tono suave que usó en esa orden. Al quedarse solos, añadió – Te sugiero cambiarte de ropa.

\- ¿Tengo que? – gimió, devastado por la nula efectividad de sus pantalones rotos.

Yuri elevó las cejas, poco acostumbrado a actos descarados de rebeldía.

\- Claro que no. Era un consejo.

* * *

Pasaron al comedor. A Víctor no le gustó que estuviesen Yurio, Phichit y otros tres hombres que jamás había visto en la vida.

\- Lo primero que vamos a hacer es una prueba por la que pasan quienes vienen aquí. Para eso necesitarás la ayuda de alguien de tu especie, así que reuní a todos los carnívoros que trabajan conmigo. Puedes elegir al compañero que desees. Te presentaré a los que no conoces: – indicó Yuri, señalando a cada persona – Él es Georgi, el jardinero; disculpa que luzca así, es que…bueno, ya entenderás. Leo, vigilante. Y Morooka, mensajero y coordinador. Nos falta…

\- ¿Coordinador?

\- Sí, él es quien notifica a los carnívoros sentenciados. Que sea de la misma raza del condenado ayuda psicológicamente, aunque no lo creas. También organiza las ruedas de prensa anuales, los traslados cuando se presentan juntas con el Gobierno o la Asamblea…

\- ¡Wow!

\- En fin...nos falta Mila, nuestra cocinera, pero ella nos asistirá más adelante. Escoge a tu compañero.

\- ¿No hay más? ¿Ni siquiera el niño que me atendió el primer día?

\- Minami, nuestro médico, es omnívoro. Igual que el resto de los empleados.

\- ¿Y herbívoros?

\- Yo – sentenció Yuri, tajante.

Víctor comprendió que su ronda de preguntas culminó. Paseó la vista entre las nuevas caras, con el índice pegado a los labios, fingiendo concentración. Vio a un hombre de copete exagerado, que le devolvió la mirada con total seriedad, los brazos musculosos, cruzados; a Víctor le resultaría amenazante si no fuera por el maquillaje morado que adornaba sus ojos. Al lado estaba un muchacho delgado, no tan alto, sonriéndole con tal dulzura que a Víctor le dio miedo; ¿acaso Yuri no se había presentado muy amable al principio? Por último, reparó en un hombre mucho mayor que cualquiera de los presentes, incluyéndose; pese a ello, aparentaba estar en forma, todo su aspecto dando una sensación filosa: los cabellos, en punta, acorde con unos colmillos demasiado visibles.

No, definitivamente no escogería al muchacho delgado ni al hombre de dientes puntiagudos. Irradiaban mucha simpatía, y supuso que Yuri esperaba eso: que se decantara por los de aspecto jovial.

Quedaban Phichit, el chico de copete raro y Yurio.

Phichit no parecía mala gente, y Víctor sospechaba que ser su "compañero" implicaba joderse. Lo deducía por las expresiones tensas de esas cinco personas. Y Phichit…no le caía mal.

Quedaban Yurio y el chico de copete raro.

Yurio…

El joven carnívoro sentía el peso de los ojos clavados en él. Tanto, que se atrevió a dar un paso al frente, creyéndose el "compañero" de Víctor, cosa que pensaba aceptar en medio de mil protestas. Pero Víctor sólo daba suaves toques a sus labios con el dedo, en lugar de hablar. Y Yurio no soportaba la espera.

\- Maldición, decídete hoy, anciano.

Meses después, Yuri recordaría ese momento en contraste a la larga conversación que mantuvo con Yakov, el día que Víctor pasó a vivir con ellos. El abogado había asegurado, en un tono bien peculiar, que su protegido era una persona muy madura y sensible, llena de tacto. Y qué mejor manera de demostrarlo, sino es manteniendo esa pose concentrada, al responder:

\- No recibo órdenes de un feto.

Yurio no lo mató gracias a que el chico de copete raro lo retuvo. Ese simple gesto lo hizo decidirse.

\- Quiero que mi compañero sea él, el que parece Maléfica – dijo señalando a Georgi.

Al principio no entendió por qué se reían, si no pretendía ser cruel ni burlón. Simplemente había olvidado el nombre de una persona que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Quiso buscar distracción en Yuri y lo halló temblando, los labios apretados para no carcajearse.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – dijo, aprovechando la oportunidad para provocar al Domador y zafarse – ¡Vamos, si te abrazo podrás calentarte!

Yuri se apartó, incómodo y molesto.

Y con ello terminaron las risas.

* * *

El Domador vendó los ojos del carnívoro, no sin reticencia por parte de éste. Víctor supo que estaban en la mansión gracias al sonido de sus zapatos contra el suelo, pero cuando oyó un tenue crujido, como si aplastara ramas…cuando sus pies abandonaron la dureza del mármol para pisar algo blando, terroso…se preocupó. Mucho. Sin embargó, prefirió no dejar traslucir su miedo, caminando a paso tranquilo junto a Yuri. Porque sabía, dada la huesuda mano entrelazada a la suya, que Yuri era el guía. Minutos después oyó pasos a lo lejos, y dedujo que corresponderían a Phichit, Yurio y Georgi.

\- ¿Crees que a Makkachin le guste la carne? – soltó Yuri. Y luego de vacilar un rato, agregó –Así llamaste a tu perro, ¿no?

\- A los perros les gusta la carne.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te gusta, Víctor?

El carnívoro lo meditó.

\- ¡El patinaje! La música. Películas. Comer helado. Leer revistas en la peluquería.

\- Ya veo.

Pararon. Víctor sentía el sol abrasándole el rostro; de ahí que encontraba reconfortante el fuerte viento que soplaba, trayendo el sonido de las hojas meciéndose en los árboles, junto al trino de varias aves. Basándose en esos sentidos, tenía una noción de dónde estaba, y la idea no le desagradó.

Pero algo no iba bien.

Olfateó el aire, identificando el aroma a tierra húmeda. Pino. Savia. Y algo más.

Se tensó, reconociendo un olor dulce, similar al que despedía Yuri. Cosa, por demás, imposible.

Yuri dijo que él era el único herbívoro.

Le quitaron la venda, y la claridad lo cegó unos segundos, seguida por la explosión de verde y marrón a su alrededor. Un bosque. Estaban en medio del claro de un bosque, bastante amplio y luminoso. ¿En qué momento…?

\- Este sitio – explicó Yuri – colinda con la parte trasera de la mansión. Sin embargo, es mejor que no sepas cómo llegar acá solo. Aunque es tierra deshabitada, el terreno hacia el fondo es muy peligroso, y quién sabe qué ocurriría si te internas por alguna estupidez.

Víctor quiso oponerse a muchas cosas, pero su mente no procesaba nada con claridad. El olor se acercaba, nublándole el juicio. A duras penas recordaba que debía apretar la mandíbula, porque si hincaba los dientes en la piel de Yuri, al menos en ese lugar, ganaría un problema enorme frente a los demás carnívoros que se aproximaban. Finalmente, se les unió Phichit y Yurio. Georgi llegó de último, protegiendo un objeto pequeño en sus manos, que entregó al herbívoro.

\- Conozco algo, Víctor, que debe gustarte mucho más que cualquier cosa. Y es esto – dijo, mostrándole un frasco transparente, que dejaba al descubierto su contenido, un líquido rojizo – ¿Sabes qué es?

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

\- Sangre…de herbívoro – respondió, impresionado del timbre rasposo en su voz.

\- Este frasco le pertenece a Georgi – continuó Yuri, devolviendo el objeto – ¿Te enfrentarías a él por eso?

\- Enfrentarme… ¿una pelea? – y sin esperar, gritó: – ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de Yuri casi iluminaba sus ojos. Parecía un profesor frente a un alumno a punto de dar una respuesta brillante.

\- Porque soy patinador artístico, no boxeador. ¡No sé pelear!

Y la sonrisa se esfumó.

\- En fin…tu primera prueba aquí será conseguir ese frasco. Puedes usar los métodos que gustes, siempre que recuerdes esto: existen dos formas de conseguirlo, pero sólo una es la respuesta correcta.

Yuri se apartó hasta camuflarse entre el follaje, dejando a Víctor con su "compañero". Por encima del olor a naturaleza, reinaba el aroma que desprendía el frasco destapado que Georgi puso sobre una capa de hierba, a sus espaldas. Vigilaba el objeto con los brazos cruzados, esta vez imponiendo su aspecto serio, los ojos libres de maquillaje. Hechos que apenas reconocía, enfocado como estaba en el olor.

Con la vista clavada en el frasco, Víctor se agazapó, su mente ajena al movimiento de su cuerpo. Porque sólo existía ese olor, haciéndolo relamerse los labios. Como Yuri estaba lejos, seguro, ya no contuvo el temblor de sus dientes, ansiosos por afincarse en algo, por saborear el manjar que tenía a escasos centímetros, lejos gracias a un simple obstáculo que repentinamente se creyó capaz de derribar.

Su cuerpo le decía que era capaz de derribarlo.

La naturaleza que los rodeaba parecía estar de acuerdo.

Georgi debía saber sus planes, porque su pose cambió, afianzando los pies en la tierra y descruzando los brazos. Debía saber sus planes. Debía saberlos. Así que también debía saber que Víctor derribaría cualquier obstáculo, porque el olor lo estaba enloqueciendo, porque el frasco era preciado.

Porque tenía _hambre._

Por eso tomó impulso antes de lanzarse hacia delante, confiando en la rapidez de sus piernas, capaces de burlar la barrera que Georgi imponía. Sin embargo, se vio repelido por unas manos que lo empujaron con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo rodar entre la maleza y las rocas, rasguñando su rostro y piernas. Aun así, Víctor no se dio por vencido. Porque él deseaba ese frasco. Georgi era un obstáculo. Y los obstáculos tenían que desaparecer a cualquier precio.

Probó otro ataque, esta vez enfrentándose directamente a Georgi, quien retenía su avance sujetándole los hombros. Víctor, que jamás había peleado y el único golpe que había recibido fue un manotazo de su padre, cuando tendría 5 años, intentó conectar los puños contra el rostro y pecho de Georgi, sin atinarle a nada. Víctor se apartó y volvió a tomar impulso, tratando de reforzar sus golpes, que con suerte daban en la cara de su oponente, o en su pecho, causando menos que una leve molestia. Aún con sus músculos, no manejaba la precisión necesaria para siquiera dibujarle un moretón.

El tiempo transcurría, el hambre aumentaba y Víctor comenzaba a cansarse. Y a desesperarse. Porque la voz del instinto le gritaba que estaba perdiendo la pelea. Si perdía, Georgi se quedaría con el frasco.

 _Su_ frasco.

 _Su comida._

Harto de sus infructuosos intentos, trató de enterrar los colmillos en su contrincante, fallando hasta que Georgi le atinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Víctor se alejó, temeroso de verificar si sus dientes se habían roto, su lado racional alarmándose por la sangre manchando sus manos y por las ráfagas de dolor arrancándole lágrimas. Todavía estaba muy cerca de Georgi. Fue algo que entendió cuando sintió una patada en el estómago, tan fuerte que volvió a deslizarse entre las piedras, clavándoseles en los lugares ya magullados y abriendo nuevas heridas.

Víctor no hizo el menor intento por levantarse. Estaba muy ocupado en no devolver el almuerzo, y llenar sus pulmones con bocanadas de aire. Era la falta de oxígeno lo más desesperante, mezclado a los colores de la naturaleza dando vueltas frente a sus ojos. Y los aromas. En el ambiente se confundían los aromas del frasco. De su propia sangre. El aroma más notorio de Yuri, un manchón ennegrecido en su visión cada vez más borrosa. Víctor quiso decirle que dejara de bailar, al igual que el resto del paisaje, pero las palabras no salieron.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé la respuesta? – oyó la voz del Domador, cual si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia y no allí, mirándolo desde arriba.

\- No – murmuró Víctor.

O eso creyó, porque perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Los días pasaron a una rutina. Algo nuevo para Víctor, tan acostumbrado a inventar cosas sorprendentes para cada fecha del calendario. Todas las mañanas comía en el piso del depósito, la mayor de las veces solo. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando contaba con la muda presencia de Yurio, la alegre plática de Phichit o ambos, y él se limitaba a sonreír forzosamente. Hasta que un día, Phichit puso música sin las protestas de Yurio. Colocó "Terra Incognita", y Víctor sintió que el sol entraba por la puerta como en un amanecer de ensueño, aunque ya era mediodía.

\- Es la de "El rey y el patinador II" – comentó.

Los ojos de Phichit resplandecieron.

\- ¡Viste esas películas! Yo las amo, y me parece una lástima que todos los que oyen esta pieza me pregunten de qué película de Disney la saqué.

\- ¡Amo las películas de Disney! – exclamó Víctor, alegre por tocar uno de sus temas favoritos – También me fascinan las canciones de esas películas. Siempre quise patinar usando una.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Con cuál?

\- Bueno, mi preferida es…

Entonces entró Yuri, extrañado – quizás algo enternecido – del cuadro que se le presentaba. Incluso con Yurio, torciendo los ojos. Y la conversación terminó.

En realidad, al Domador no le importaba que Víctor tuviese cercanía con los demás habitantes de la casa. No le importaba que, tras cada sesión, Víctor se negara a saber la respuesta a la prueba con Georgi, en la que continuaban estancados. Lo que le molestaba era parte de la rutina de Víctor, que consistía en insinuársele. Usaba ropas demasiado apretadas o descotadas. Intentaba tocarlo, abrazarlo o susurrarle palabras al oído.

Una tarde de lluvia, Víctor cayó en un charco arrastrando a Yuri de la mano. Teniéndolo empapado en el suelo, le sugirió que podrían tomar un baño juntos. ¡Un baño juntos!

Yuri. Estaba. Harto.

Sin embargo…

\- ¿Quieres que te diga la respuesta?

Había entrado a la sala de enfermería, sabiendo que Víctor todavía estaba allí, demasiado débil para levantarse. Minami los dejó solos, tras soltar una excusa apabullada, y Yuri aprovechó el momento para observar el cuerpo del carnívoro, amoratado y cubierto de vendas, y eso que sólo podía ver lo que no se encontraba tapado por las mantas. El herbívoro se sentó al borde de la cama, tratando de ocultarle a Víctor la mezcla de emociones que lo llenaban en ese instante. Admiración. Preocupación. Quizás algo de…

Aunque no tenía que esconderse mucho. Víctor parecía no enfocarlo bien, los ojos entrecerrados, como si le costase mantenerlos abiertos.

\- No – respondió finalmente, cuando Yuri creía no haber sido oído.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero descubrirla por mí mismo…

Yuri sonrió, satisfecho.

Muchas veces le hartaba la actitud del carnívoro.

Sin embargo, empezaba a gustarle aquella fiera determinación brillando en esos ojos azules.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, en las que Víctor aprendió a sobrevivir minuto y medio en una batalla con Georgi, cuando antes apenas duraba sesenta segundos. Todo para acabar recostado en la camilla de Minami, como cierta noche, en que estaba demasiado herido para dirigirse a su habitación.

\- Voy a necesitar ayuda para trasladarlo a su cuarto – informó Minami al que quisiera escucharlo – ¿Dónde está Phichit?

\- Salió – se apresuró a responder Yurio, hastiado, pasando la página a una revista robada de Víctor.

\- Genial. Es tu turno de ayudarme.

\- ¡No!

\- No le diré a Yuri que sigues apoyando los pies en el comedor.

Phichit, en efecto, salió. Tenía una idea para compartir con Yuri, pero al entrar en su oficina y habitación, y descubrir que estaban vacías, supo que debía estar fuera pese a la oscuridad de la noche. Pero aquello era normal. Yuri se iba cuando caía en cierto estado de ánimo. Algo que ocurría con demasiada frecuencia para ser sano, pero ni Phichit ni Yurio tenían el valor de detenerlo. De modo que fue a esperarlo, lejos de la mansión. Recorrió el camino que, por fuerza, tendría que atravesar de regreso a casa; por eso imaginó que seguiría allá, dónde sea que estuviere.

Se detuvo en el puente de Hasetsu. Si avanzaba, seguro encontraría a Yuri en alguno de los lugares preciados para el herbívoro. Pero Phichit ya no era bienvenido a esos sitios, y su límite estaba allí. Para pasar el tiempo, se apoyó en las barandas a observar el mar. No había luna, y el oleaje apenas reflejaba las luces de la calle. A Yuri le encantaba el océano, recordó.

¿Dónde estaría Yuri?

Por la hora, imposible que estuviera en el Ice Castle o en La casa del Rey. Debía estar en lo que Yuri llamaba "Tierra Muerta" o en la "Zona de Tesoros". Así que la nueva pregunta era qué estaría haciendo ahí. Sonriéndole al horizonte, Phichit se acordaba de viejos tiempos. Se acordaba del primer día que irrumpió en la Zona de Tesoros, atrapando a Yuri arrodillado, todo vuelto un desastre a su alrededor. Pero sonreía. Esa sonrisa tan dolorosa de observar.

 _Los muertos no regresan._

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió Phichit a sus recuerdos – soy un idiota…

¿Hacía cuánto de eso? ¿Unos años?

Pero parecía una eternidad.

Transcurrieron los minutos. Las horas. Las calles quedaban más solas, transitando algún carro ocasional e iluminando a ese chico ensimismado al borde del puente. Hasta que el carnívoro distinguió algo.

Phichit percibió la presencia de Yuri antes de girar el rostro y verlo, acercándose con la bufanda y la chaqueta ondeando al viento, tan oscuras ambas prendas que a duras penas se vislumbraban sus contornos bajo las farolas. Supo que estaba allí antes de escuchar sus pisadas, chocando ligeramente contra el pavimento a un paso suave, lento. Por el olor. Olía a sangre. Cuando Yuri estuvo más cerca, la vista de Phichit recayó en las manos del herbívoro. Y Yuri lo sabía. Sabía a dónde apuntaban los ojos de su amigo, por mucho que éste intentó disimular. Pero ni aun colocándose lejos de la luz ocultó las gruesas líneas rojizas que atravesaban su piel.

El carnívoro entendió.

Ya la pregunta no era "qué hacías".

Ahora era…

\- ¿Por qué?

Phichit tardó en comprender que la pregunta iba dirigida a él.

\- ¿Por qué viniste? – repitió Yuri, paciente – No me digas que Yurio cumplió su sueño de quemar la casa.

\- Todavía te acuerdas – dijo Phichit, riéndose.

\- ¡Claro! No olvidaría cómo Georgi se alarmó y quiso darle una charla sobre la comprensión y respeto.

\- ¡Eso sólo enfureció más a Yurio!

\- Sí – Yuri se unió a las carcajadas – Aunque no tanto por lo que tú hiciste.

\- ¡Yuri! Acordamos que no volveríamos a mencionar eso.

\- Vamos, Yurio no está aquí. No recordará que ese día hasta llamaste a los bomberos.

\- Parecía hablar en serio. No vengas a decirme que tú no te preocupaste.

\- Por supuesto. Si dijo que empezaría quemando el sótano. Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Que la discusión fuera precisamente por…

\- Yuri…

\- ¿Por qué viniste? – lo interrumpió en voz baja, dulce, casi inaudible.

Entonces Phichit describió su idea, sabiendo que Yuri prestaba atención aunque no lo viese.

\- Por mí, perfecto – aprobó, al finalizar la explicación.

El herbívoro apartó la mirada del océano para enfocarla en Phichit, el fantasma de una sonrisa curvándole los labios. Se miraron un buen rato, sin observarse en realidad. Yuri hundido en sus pensamientos, la mente muy lejos de ahí; Phichit reflexionando sobre cuánto habían cambiado las cosas entre ambos. Resultaba nostálgico. La nostalgia lleva algo de dolor consigo. Sin embargo, no mencionó nada. Comenzó a caminar junto a su mejor amigo de regreso a la mansión, acallando sus sentimientos, porque esa era la mejor manera de aceptar que ya nada sería como antes.

* * *

Víctor se tumbó en la cama, y el alivio que lo recorrió al entrar en contacto con los suéteres y camisas, que hacían de sabanas, fue casi orgásmico. Por fin, paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que la puerta se abrió, de improvisto, apareciendo la enérgica figura de Phichit. Su visita le sonaba a cuando Yuri forzó su entrada y halló el celular. No le generó un mal presentimiento…

\- ¡Víctor! ¿Quieres que te dé la clave para encontrar la respuesta?

Sino un pésimo presentimiento.


	5. Pesadillas y alucinaciones

**Nota de autor:** Este capítulo me demostró algo increíble: no sé qué estoy haciendo jahskaja. Este fic agrupa varios géneros, no sólo uno o dos. Normalmente llamo a mis historias "aberraciones", pero a esta la llamaré "pasticho", porque es una mezcla extraña de "acción", humor barato, intento de misterio con escenas de algo que quizás sea terror (como la escena del cuadro, que pese a todo es mi favorita). Y por supuesto, hay drama y mucho romance.

En fin, este es un cap lleno de escenas muy significativas. Por lo tanto, es muy importante dentro de la historia. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que hay tres lugares claves en el fic? Tierra Muerta, Zona de Tesoros...y lo que hay tras la puerta que Víctor no pudo abrir. Si se les ocurre qué significan esas cosas, miren que me fascinará saberlo.

E igual, recuerden que pueden dejarme sus consejos, dudas, mentadas de madre y amenazas de muerte. Estaré feliz de recibirlos porque a veces siento que el fic debe tener alguna falla, algún error, y siempre querré que mejorar todo lo posible para ustedes.

Sólo me resta decirles: ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

No podía dormir.

Las palabras de Phichit seguían frescas. Cierto que pintaban un panorama menos sombrío, pero en la mente de Víctor continuaban dudas que necesitaba aclarar con el Domador. Sólo que…no estaba muy seguro. No sabía si era buena idea levantarse y visitar a Yuri, considerando tantas malas experiencias enlistadas en su memoria. Así que ahí estaba, rememorando la conversación mientras miraba el techo.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé la clave para encontrar la respuesta? – había iniciado Phichit.

\- ¿La clave? ¿Yuri te envió?

\- No. Vine porque me caes bien, y quiero ayudarte.

Víctor sonrió, ocultando cuanto de recelo le generó esa oración.

\- Es muy amable, pero quisiera encontrarla yo solo.

\- Lo sé. Lo que quiero es darte pistas. Además, recuerda que si avanzas rápido en las sesiones, podrás cumplir tu condena y ser libre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Puedo irme antes del año?!

Phichit parpadeó repetidas veces.

\- ¿Yuri no te lo dijo? Siempre lo explica el primer día – contestó, tomando el atrevimiento de sentarse en la cama.

Víctor no supo responder. La atención que prestó durante esa primera charla podía catalogarse de nula. Aunque desconfiaba de cada empleado, dada la posición que ocupaba allí, consideró la proposición digna de oír. Al fin y al cabo, eso no implicaba aceptar lo que fuese a decir.

\- No importa. Te escucho.

\- ¡Bien! Aquí va mi pista. ¿Qué haces cuando pierdes en una competencia de patinaje?

\- No he perdido desde que tenía 16 años – respondió de inmediato, con naturalidad.

\- Bueno…suponte que fallas. ¿Qué harías?

\- Buscaría entrenar más, supongo. Mejorar mis saltos o mis pasos en la pista. Espera…

Víctor meditó el resto de su respuesta, y en esa actitud Phichit pudo ver otras cosas. Él también era un carnívoro; comprendía muy bien cómo funcionaba el instinto propio de su raza. Y si en algún momento lo olvidaba, bastaba salir a caminar por las plazas donde nunca faltaban proposiciones amorosas, y descubrir el éxito de algún carnívoro por su aspecto musculoso o por llevar un regalo grande, enamorando gracias a una nueva clase de fuerza: la económica. Bastaba pasar por la biblioteca buscando libros para Yuri, y encontrarse a los jóvenes estudiando durante horas o gente preocupada por una entrevista de trabajo, centrados en el firme propósito de superar al resto. Bajo las acciones más simples de la sociedad, existía algo que parecía resumirse a…

\- Ya entiendo: ¡tengo que ser más fuerte!

Phichit curvó los labios en una media sonrisa, sin sorprenderse. Esa contestación le demostró otra cosa. Quizás Víctor fuera una leyenda al deslizarse sobre la pista. Pero fuera del hielo, era un carnívoro común y corriente. Lamentable. Patético.

\- Igual que yo.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Que yo elegiría lo mismo – reanudó Phichit, disimulando el error de pensar en voz alta, si bien no logró esconder cierto brillo decepcionado – Puedo enseñarte a pelear. Quienes trabajamos para Yuri sabemos defendernos en ese ámbito. ¿Qué dices?

El entusiasmo de Víctor menguó. Quería aceptar, por supuesto que quería, y habría accedido por la única razón de que así lo deseaba. Sin embargo, mediaba suficiente escepticismo para no tomar decisiones impulsivas.

\- Quisiera pensarlo.

\- Está bien. Búscame mañana y me dices, ¿sí? Estaré esperando.

Y así, Phichit se retiró.

Víctor intentó dormir, pero los minutos pasados se repetían una y otra vez. Por fin, cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, optó por hablarle a Yuri. Después de todo, Víctor Nikiforov e inseguridad no calzaban en la misma frase. Fuera, las luces continuaban encendidas, indicando que aún no era tarde. Pero el aire tenía un aroma peculiar. Dominaba el aroma de Yuri, inusualmente intenso.

Siguió el olor, cual si fuese una estela. Pronto abandonó los corredores conocidos para internarse en sitios nuevos, completamente desiertos. Entonces llegó a un pasillo extraño. Por lo general, los pasillos poseían dos o tres puertas, como mínimo. Este sólo contaba con una. Además, no recordaba haber visto cuadros en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí.

No obstante, allí tenía el primero.

La obra abarcaba un buen tramo de la pared, colocada estratégicamente para que los ojos apenas consiguieran enfocar los alrededores. Invitaba a que el espectador se hundiera en ella. Víctor fue a inspeccionarla, y frunció el ceño. No porque estuviese mal pintada; al contrario, los trazos y pinceladas estaban bien hechas, incluso resultaban armoniosas.

El problema era la imagen.

Mostraba a un hombre, los largos y oscuros cabellos cubriéndole el rostro. Sus ropas negras se confundían con la pared de ladrillos. Estaba sentado en lo que parecía el rincón de una celda, dado el camastro y la ventana enrejada al fondo, por la que se filtraban los rayos de un sol descolorido. El prisionero mantenía la vista clavada en un libro, reposando sobre su regazo. El marco inferior tenía una placa dorada con una inscripción en ruso.

\- "La esquina más negra de la oscuridad" – leyó Víctor.

Continuó observando y entre más atención ponía, más detalles hallaba.

Distinguió un objeto de madera, similar a un títere, tirado al pie de una mesa astillada. El piso estaba lleno de papeles rasgados, en los que no se advertían letras. No…no eran papeles. Al menos no era papel cualquiera. ¿Dónde había visto unos iguales…? Pero lo peor estaba en las paredes. Víctor encontró ligeros machones, gruesos en un punto y luego alargados. Como si el prisionero se hubiese limpiado las manos. Como si las tuviese manchadas de…

Con un estremecimiento, Víctor desvió la mirada hacia las manos del hombre.

\- Sangre… Las tiene manchadas de…

Algo en ese cuadro comenzaba a inquietarle.

No.

Inquietarle no es la palabra adecuada.

Algo en ese cuadro comenzaba a _aterrarle_ , porque sabía que la escena, los trazos, los pequeños detalles escondían un mensaje que guardaba algo horrible. Algo siniestro. ¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué Yuri colgaría una imagen así…?

Los ojos del carnívoro pasaron a la puerta. Yuri seguía ahí. El olor, concentrándose en ese lugar, lo delataba.

Y Víctor necesitaba saber.

Necesitaba saber qué hacía adentro.

Necesitaba saberlo para demostrarse que ese sentimiento desagradable instalado en su pecho…que esa voz del instinto exigiéndole huir, en su tono más espeluznante…no tenían fundamento. Se acercó a la manija, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Sintiendo un frío que le recorría la espalda, la nuca.

Le daba miedo avanzar.

Le daba miedo retroceder.

Pese a ello, giró la manija.

Cerrada.

Intentó girarla de nuevo.

Cerrada.

La puerta estaba cerrada, y el sonido de la manija atascándose sonaba demasiado alto.

Yuri estaba adentro.

Pero el silencio que flotaba alrededor pesaba, susurrando algo siniestro.

Y la sensación perturbadora en su pecho sólo creció más.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué podía haber del otro lado…?

\- Víctor.

El carnívoro se sobresaltó, aunque luego suspiró, aliviado de toparse con Yurio. Alivio que duró poco. Víctor notó, horrorizado, que Yurio estaba en la zona más luminosa del pasillo y él no.

Él estaba en la oscuridad.

Estaba en la esquina más negra de la oscuridad.

La disminuida voz racional en su cabeza le reprochaba aquel comportamiento infantil. ¡Tanto drama por un cuadro! Chris y Yakov estarían muertos de la risa si lo viesen.

Yurio debería reírse también.

Pero el chico le lanzaba una mirada grave, demasiado seria.

\- Viejo ingrato. A Minami y a mí nos costó cargar tu estúpido trasero hasta el cuarto y aquí estás. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quería ver a Yuri…

\- Llámalo Domador. No es amigo tuyo para que digas su nombre. ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Son las 12am! ¿De verdad planeas hablarle al cerdo ahora? Vete a dormir. Los viejos necesitan dormir mucho.

Víctor no escuchaba las palabras del chico, pero oír una voz conocida le devolvió cierta sensación de realidad. Yurio estaba consciente de ello, y sus insultos no pretendían herir. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que sólo hablarle serviría para convertir el terror a una pesadilla absurda. De modo que parloteó cuanto quiso, hasta que Víctor se relajó.

\- Tienes razón. No es momento de buscarlo…ya conversaremos mañana.

\- ¿Sabes regresar a tu suite?

\- Creo que sí – contestó Víctor, fiel a su lado orgulloso. Antes de largarse, añadió: – Gracias, Yurio.

Por respuesta, Yurio gruñó. Sonido que aumentó al ver la temblorosa marcha de Víctor, similar a la que él mismo tuvo cuando vio aquella pintura.

Quedó de pie en el pasillo por varios minutos. Como sus ojos esmeraldas recaían en la puerta cerrada, apartó la vista hacia el cuadro, para reprimir las ganas de tumbarla a patadas.

¡Con cuánta maravillosa facilidad los objetos evocan memorias! ¡Y de una manera tan vívida, además!

No le costaba revivir el día que Yuri colgó el cuadro. Recordaba que el herbívoro miraba la obra, los ojos resplandecientes, y quien lo hubiese visto sin conocerlo habría pensado que le encantaba. Pero Yurio sabía que no era así. Sabía que ese brillo representaba sus ganas de hallarle una respuesta a lo que tenía enfrente, sin éxito. Casi podía verlo otra vez, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de interrogantes, pero sólo expresando una mientras señalaba la placa dorada.

 _¿Qué dice aquí?_

\- Miseria – masculló Yurio, a la nada.

 _¿Tan larga es esa palabra en ruso?_

Yurio se encogió de hombros, igual que en aquel momento. Recordó la expresión severa que dirigió a Georgi, un mudo llamado para que mantuviese la boca cerrada. Yuri los observó, poco convencido, sin formular nuevas preguntas. En lugar de ello, usó toda su concentración en fijar bien el clavo, porque siempre se le doblaban o sucedía algo que ladeaba los cuadros, obligándolo a quitarlos. Pero esa vez no. El clavo entró al primer martillazo, y al afianzarlo no se dañó. Yuri sonrió y finalmente colgó la imagen, acomodándola bien antes de retirarse y admirar su trabajo.

 _Quedó torcido._

Reía, aunque aquello era una queja para consigo mismo.

A Yurio todavía le molestaba… No, más que eso. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que Yuri actuara como si no supiese lo que estaba pegando de la pared.

 _Realmente eres un gran artista, Georgi. Te quedó excelente._

Aún ahora, Yurio bufaba.

Quizás el cuadro lo hubiese pintado Georgi.

Pero el nombre, que tanta curiosidad causara en Yuri, lo había escogido él.

* * *

Por primera vez, Víctor fue a desayunar temprano, sin las amenazas del Domador ni los golpes de Yurio. Así descubrió que los empleados de la mansión solían charlar amenamente en una sala mientras esperaban el desayuno; lo intuyó al verlos acomodarse en unos asientos específicos de los sofás, como si hubiesen acordado puestos fijos. El ambiente lucía refinado, brillante, y Víctor sintió nostalgia con sólo ver ese espacio que le recordaba tanto a su apartamento, a su hogar. Decidió enfilar hacia la cocina, antes que la tristeza fuese incontrolable. En el comedor encontró a Morooka, arreglando la enorme mesa junto a otro hombre, que le daba la espalda a Víctor. Ambos descorrían las cortinas, permitiendo la entrada del sol que iluminaba el vidrio de las copas, que sacaba resplandor a los platos y dejaba en Víctor la certeza de haberse comportado como un niño la noche anterior. ¿En qué instante pudo creer que aquella casa era sombría?

Para demostrarse que las cosas no eran como él imaginaba, probó a saludar esbozando una simpática sonrisa en forma de corazón.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo están?

Los dos hombres detuvieron sus quehaceres, mirándolo con sorpresa. El acompañante de Morooka, un joven cuyos ojos azules combinaban con sus cabellos color arena, agitó la mano para darle un saludo efusivo.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Buenos días, Víctor – terminó saludando Morooka.

Y continuaron trabajando. No habían sido groseros – más bien mostraron una amabilidad y calidez que no esperaba – pero tampoco hacía falta ser odioso para excluir a alguien. O eso pensó Víctor, notando el rechazo implícito en esa manera de evadir su presencia. ¡Ni siquiera le preguntaron cómo estaba! Forzándose a sonreír, Víctor avanzó hacia la cocina, el flequillo tapando unos ojos que, de todas maneras, ocultaron cuan herido se encontraba en realidad.

Dentro, Mila acuchillaba sin piedad un trozo de carne, haciendo saltar las verduras sobre la encimera. Víctor tragó seco, considerando seriamente correr hacia su cuarto y abrazarse a Makkachin durante un siglo, antes que averiguar por qué aquella chica parecía tan molesta. Al fin, la carne quedó picada, y Mila lanzó el cuchillo en el fregadero con un deje de fastidio. Sólo cuando echaba los ingredientes en una olla reparó en Víctor, mudo y tieso como una estatua.

\- ¿Quiénes están afuera? – espetó.

\- El coordinador y otro muchacho.

Mila se asomó a la puerta, sus pasos denotando furia, y gritó:

\- ¡Morooka! – a Víctor le llegó el ruido de la vajilla chocando – ¡La próxima vez que me pidas carne para desayunar les voy a servir huevos a todos! ¡Adivina tú de dónde pienso sacarlos!

Desde la entrada, Mila tiró del brazo de Víctor, arrastrándolo a su lado. El carnívoro pudo apreciar el leve temor que invadía a los hombres en el comedor.

\- Y ustedes dos, ¿ya saludaron a Víctor? ¡Porque él no se sabe sus nombres!

\- A mí ya me conoce – se defendió Morooka – Yuri nos presentó hace semanas.

\- ¿Y tú? – dijo Mila, señalando al otro muchacho.

\- ¡Hola de nuevo! – saludó éste, risueño.

\- Él es Emil Nekola, uno de nuestros asistentes de limpieza – aclaró ella. Luego tomó la mano de Víctor, estrechándola en un apretón nada femenino – Y yo soy Mila Babicheva, la cocinera. ¡Mucho gusto!

Mila retomó su labor con la comida, luciendo menos estresada. Quizás porque ahora se enfocaba en preparar sándwiches de diversos rellenos, y eso sonaba mil veces más sencillo que el platillo anterior. Víctor la observaba, arrinconado en una esquina. El trato de aquella mujer le hizo sentir mejor.

\- Disculpa lo de hace rato. Detesto que Morooka me pida carne tan temprano. ¡Ya quisiera verlo cocinando con este cuchillo que no pica! Tú desayuno no está listo, por cierto. Aún me falta preparar el de Seung y Minami, y luego el de Yuri…

Víctor levantó las cejas, extrañado.

\- ¿No deberías servirle primero al Domador?

\- Debería, pero estas son sus órdenes. Primero los empleados, después él, de último tú.

\- Entonces Yuri debe estar en su oficina, ¿no? Quiero preguntarle algo.

\- Lo dudo. Búscalo en los jardines. Suele ir allí en las mañanas.

El carnívoro abandonó la cocina, agradeciendo a Mila por la información. Le hubiese gustado agradecerle el hecho de no tratarlo como si fuera un animal, pero se le olvidó. Su pensamiento primordial era el herbívoro y su personalidad tan rara. De hecho, llevaba casi un mes en la mansión, pasaba todos los días junto al Domador y salvo su actitud callada y sus habilidades de combate, que exhibía muy bien cuando agotaba su fuente de paciencia – fuente que todos, salvo Víctor, consideraban enorme – nada sabía de él.

Y precisamente al percatarse de ello, sintió mucha curiosidad. Le provocaba saber más de Yuri. Sus gustos. Su forma de pensar. Sus metas. Cuanto pudiera conocer. Con su actitud en exceso reservada, Yuri se había convertido en un misterio que ansiaba resolver por mero capricho.

* * *

Tal como dijo Mila, Yuri estaba en uno de los jardines que bordeaban la casa. Se encontraba en el mismo punto desde el amanecer, y en lugar de admirar el cielo, las flores meciéndose al son del viento o cada explosión de naturaleza, mantenía la vista clavada en sus manos. Siempre que iba a la Zona de Tesoros, regresaba pensando.

Pensaba en su hogar.

Hogar y casa ya no significaban lo mismo.

Y Yuri quería regresar a su hogar.

Así, encovado y absorto, lo encontró Víctor. Prácticamente había rodeado la mansión completa hasta llegar a esa área. Quizás fuera por el cansancio del recorrido. Quizás fuera por las emociones vividas. Pero creyó reconocer algo en la postura de Yuri, algo que le pareció horroroso, y casi gritó. No obstante, el grito se le atoró en la garganta, produciendo un ruido seco, ahogado. El herbívoro se giró a mirarlo, y sonrió.

\- ¿Viste un fantasma?

No percibió burla en su tono. Con los cabellos sin gel y usando lentes, Yuri parecía incapaz de burlarse, mostrando un aspecto dulce. Víctor no sabía que ese era su aspecto natural.

\- Los fantasmas sólo salen de noche, ¿no?

\- Quizás no. Conozco un sitio embrujado, aquí en Hasetsu.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí. Y te aseguro que a los fantasmas no les importa salir de día o de noche, Víctor.

Había algo diferente en su voz.

De repente, Víctor sintió que no estaban hablando del mismo tema.

\- Aún es temprano – retomó Yuri, rompiendo el silencio que se formó – Nunca te paras hasta mediodía. ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¿Es verdad que puedo cumplir mi sentencia antes del año?

Yuri parpadeó, igual que Phichit, y el carnívoro no supo si reír o preocuparse.

\- Por supuesto. Te lo dije el primer día.

\- Bueno, puedes ir acortando mi estadía porque ya sé la respuesta. ¡Tengo que ser más fuerte para derrotar a Georgi! Phichit me ofreció su ayuda para aprender a pelear, y acabo de decidir aceptarla.

El Domador comenzó a toser, y aunque Víctor quiso convencerse de que la tos era real, en el fondo sabía que Yuri sólo intentaba contener las carcajadas.

\- ¡Perfecto, Víctor! Encontraste una de tus dos opciones.

\- ¿Y cuál es la otra?

\- Si mal no recuerdo, insististe en que deseabas averiguar eso tú mismo. Y si consideras que ésta es la solución, aún sin conocer la otra alternativa, adelante. Lo único que me importa es que no has conseguido el frasco.

\- ¡Lo conseguiré! Entrenaré mucho. Esto sólo es como otra de mis competencias.

El Domador no respondió. No hizo falta. Más que cualquier palabra de aliento, a Víctor le bastó esa sonrisa retadora para convencerse de que iba por el camino correcto.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que esto funcionará?

\- Claro. Lo tengo todo planeado.

Víctor titubeó antes de seguir a Phichit hacia una habitación que antes funcionaba como almacén, y que el Domador les permitió utilizar. Tras charlarlo durante un buen rato, Yuri decidió que entrenarían ahí cuatro veces por semana, dejando el resto de los días para que Víctor enfrentase a Georgi. Por supuesto, la ayuda de Phichit terminaría una vez que el carnívoro completase la prueba de conseguir el frasco. Cuando entraron, Víctor evaluó el espacio. Le recordaba al salón de ballet donde aprendió a flexibilizar su cuerpo en su juventud, con el añadido de algunas colchonetas y una pera de boxeo, que Morooka ayudó a guindar del techo y ahora se balanceaba lentamente.

\- Es como un cuarto de torturas – gimió – ¿al menos puedo poner música?

\- ¡Eso sería fabuloso! – aceptó Phichit, entregándole su celular – Pon la que quieras.

Pasó algunas canciones, hasta ubicar una en particular, mientras Phichit buscaba unas cornetas para conectarlas y volver el ambiente agradable. Sabía que el carnívoro estaría nervioso, por mucho que lo reprimiese bajo una fachada de tranquilidad. Finalmente la canción empezó a sonar, tan alto que estremecía las ventanas. Incluso en la oficina de Katsuki los objetos temblaban y Yuri los vigilaba, esperando a verlos deslizarse por su escritorio. Pero los dos carnívoros, en aquel cuarto, sonreían complacidos con la letra:

 _Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy_

 _Y que me gusta cada instante aquí_

 _Con el sol más brillante, mis pasos doy_

 _No se aparta la risa de mí_

Cada día colocaban una canción similar, cosa que disfrutaban los demás habitantes de la mansión. Ya fuese que las cantasen durante el trabajo, o que bailasen – como en el caso de Mila junto a Georgi –, el punto es que todos se divertían. Todos menos Yurio. El chico intentó, de verdad intentó no quejarse la primera semana, confiando que ese arranque de estupidez cesaría. Pero las canciones, a su juicio, iban de mal en peor, y sus reclamos apenas lograron que Phichit bajara un poco el volumen.

No los soportaba.

\- ¡Cerdo! ¡Haz que se callen! – gritó una mañana, ingresando en la oficina de Yuri

Lo que vio fue al temible Domador, los ojos puestos en diversos papeles, tarareando:

 _Tú no sirves en la guerra cruel_

 _A empacar, no hay tal virtud_

 _Hombres fuertes de acción_

 _Serán hoy_

Fingiendo una arcada, Yurio se largó dando un portazo.

* * *

Pese a las burlas de Yurio, el entrenamiento de Víctor daba frutos. Aunque Phichit tuvo que enseñarle desde cosas tan sencillas como sacar el pulgar a la hora de hacer un puño, no tardaron en pasar a técnicas ligeramente más avanzadas. Por muy rápido que aprendiese Víctor, Phichit tampoco deseaba transmitirle los conocimientos que adquirió con años de esfuerzo. Logró enseñarle los puntos claves para asestar una patada, los mejores lugares donde golpear con los puños, y ciertas cosas básicas para garantizar su victoria en la pelea.

\- ¡Vamos, Víctor! Recuerda inmovilizar a tu enemigo – decía Phichit, lanzándose al suelo para evadir una patada.

A Víctor le costaba. Aun contando con una velocidad considerable, no lograba superar los movimientos de Phichit. Llevaba varios minutos intentando golpearlo, pero cuando sus puños o patadas no eran repelidos por los brazos flexionados de Phichit, éste se agachaba o se movilizaba por el salón, cansándolo en el proceso.

Trató de conectar un puño sobre su compañero, viéndolo quieto, de cuclillas en el piso, sólo para acabar estrellando la mano contra la madera. Phichit aprovechó la oportunidad de retorcerle la muñeca a la vez que ejercía presión en el hombro de Víctor, con la suficiente precisión y rapidez para ponerlo de cara al suelo. Teniéndolo allí, inmóvil, logró darle una patada en un costado. Víctor jadeó, quedándose sin aire. Tomó nota de cuan fácil hubiese sido para Phichit el partirle alguna costilla.

Al verlo exhausto, Phichit aflojó el agarre sobre la muñeca. Bajó la guardia, y Víctor usó ese descuido para jalar el brazo que lo sujetaba, acercándolo lo necesario para enterrar sus colmillos. Sin ejercer demasiada fuerza, claro está, aunque logró crear cuatro puntos de sangre en aquella piel morena. Emitiendo un grito ahogado, Phichit se retiró, permitiendo que Víctor pudiera levantarse. Estirando la pierna y haciendo gala de cuán flexible era su cuerpo, pudo patear la mandíbula de Phichit, notando cómo el zapato chocaba contra los huesos. El chico se tambaleó y sus pies, incapaces de retomar el equilibrio, lo hicieron caer de espaldas. Entre pequeños quejidos, Phichit paseó los dedos en el sitio donde más tarde encontraría un moretón, mientras asimilaba, con los ojos cerrados, el dolor que cruzaba su cara. Incluso disminuía la sensación punzante en el brazo, la espalda y la cara, afectados al pegarse contra el parqué.

Sin darle tiempo a reponerse, Víctor apoyó un pie en el pecho de Phichit, reteniéndolo en el piso. Se aseguró de fijar el otro en el cuello de su contrincante, ejerciendo algo de presión. No le cortaba la respiración, pero aquel acto guardaba una amenaza implícita que Phichit comprendió. Y sonrió.

\- Podría volver a pegarte en la mandíbula – dijo Víctor, regresándole la sonrisa con la frialdad de un ganador – Puedo hacer muchas cosas desde aquí, pero la mejor opción es afincar mi zapato en tu cuello antes de que puedas defenderte. Tú me enseñaste que hay que atacar rápido para terminar rápido.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? – contestó Phichit, la voz reducida a un murmullo rasgado.

\- Lo estoy pensando.

Phichit alzó las cejas antes de reírse.

\- No entiendo por qué no puedes verlo.

\- ¿Ver qué?

\- Nada.

* * *

No obstante, ganarle a Phichit no era lo mismo que ganarle a Georgi. Ahora que Víctor se desenvolvía mejor en las peleas, sus ataques resultaban más agresivos.

En aquel momento, ambos carnívoros rodaban entre las rocas y malezas, tan enzarzados en la lucha que no notaban cuánto se alejaban del frasco, internándose así en la vegetación del bosque. Pelear con Georgi no era lo mismo, porque cuando lo hacía con Phichit no estaba el olor del frasco nublándole cada pensamiento. A duras penas recordaba las zonas vulnerables del cuerpo humano, porque la mayor parte de su mente se reducía a dos palabras.

 _Hambre._

 _Comida_.

Finalmente dejaron de deslizarse sobre el suelo, los dos cubiertos de tierra, polvo y cortes. Por primera vez, Georgi exhibía dos largas franjas rojizas que surcaban su rostro, a la altura del pómulo derecho y una muy cercana al ojo izquierdo. Víctor, por su parte, llevaba el labio roto, lamiéndose la sangre de manera ocasional; los brazos estaban llenos de rasguños y heridas que manchaban las hojas, sin contar las partes enrojecidas que en la noche darían paso a moretones. Pero se mantenía en la batalla, cuando semanas atrás ya se hubiese desmayado.

Georgi estaba encima de Víctor, deteniendo con relativa facilidad los golpes que éste lanzaba. Debía apartar a su oponente, pero cuando intentaba echarse hacia atrás, impulsándose con las manos para arrastrarse, Georgi lograba inmovilizarlo con algún golpe en la cara, usando los puños o las uñas. Víctor comenzaba a cansarse de nuevo, sobre todo cuando su compañero lo agarró con firmeza de los hombros, evitando cualquier escape. No lograba propinarle ninguna patada, y sus manos apenas alcanzaban el pecho de Georgi, en el cual sus puños no surtían efecto. ¡Necesitaba darle en la cara! ¡Y no podía!

El hambre que sentía era atroz, y eso lo hacía fallar con frecuencia. No obstante, en medio de la desesperación, se acordó de la mordida que le infligiera a Phichit durante los entrenamientos. Probando la misma táctica, consiguió hundir los dientes en uno de los brazos de Georgi, esta vez esforzándose en atravesar la carne. Georgi se mordió los labios, conteniendo las ganas de gritar; sin embargo, su agarre cedió, lo justo para que Víctor pudiese mover el brazo con algo de soltura y conectar los nudillos contra el mentón del otro carnívoro.

Actuando con rapidez, golpeó otras tres veces, logrando que Georgi perdiese concentración y dándole la oportunidad perfecta de correr hacia el frasco. Un brillo de alegría bestial iluminó los ojos de Víctor, al percatarse que su comida estaba cada vez más cerca. La adrenalina lo ayudaba a forzar sus piernas al límite, ignorando la debilidad, mientras salvaba los metros que lo separaban del frasco.

Al fin, divisó el claro.

Divisó el frasco.

La voz del instinto le sugería que diera un salto, un último salto y la comida sería suya. Flexionó las piernas. Preparó su cuerpo para obedecer la sutil orden que dictaba su naturaleza.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que hacía rato había dejado de caminar en dos pies, sino que se movía a rastras por el suelo, a cuatro patas.

Saltó.

Y volvió a caer, los brazos extendidos, las uñas arañando con fiereza y rabia la tierra, llenándose de barro.

Algo lo aferraba por el tobillo, y al mirar por encima del hombro, encontró a Georgi apresándole con una determinación envidiable. Pero Víctor no estaba de humor para apreciar nada ni a nadie. Pataleaba y gruñía, lanzando arañazos al aire. Georgi quiso arrastrarlo por los cabellos, pero terminó arrancándole algunos entre los forcejeos de Víctor. Desistiendo de ello, puso su fuerza en jalarlo de los pies hasta alejarlo del frasco, y sólo entonces lo giró. Víctor abrió la boca, mostrándole sus colmillos. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese, con tal de deshacerse del obstáculo.

Si tenía que pelear más…

Si tenía que _matarlo_ …

Aquella línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida gracias al golpe de Georgi, conectando el codo contra su rostro.

Víctor cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor crecer. No podía ver la expresión aturdida de Georgi, que miraba sus manos donde quedaban mechones plateados.

\- ¡No! ¡No! – gritaba, alargando las vocales – ¡Ahora si lo maté! ¡Lo maté! ¡Soy un asesino!

\- ¿Tienes que armar escándalo cada vez que haces esto? – refunfuñó Yurio, sus pasos rozando las plantas.

\- Estará bien, Georgi – añadió Yuri. Qué tierno y comprensivo sonaba – Se recuperará y todo estará bien. No te preocupes. No hiciste nada malo.

A Víctor le hubiese gustado oír más, pero se desmayó.

Había fallado otra vez, pero casi completaba la misión. Casi. Animado por ese éxito, Víctor se esforzó nuevamente.

Las cosas iban progresando.

Entonces, llegó el 5 de diciembre.

* * *

Cierta mañana, todos los empleados de la casa subieron en tropel a la oficina de Katsuki. No esperaron a que el Domador los invitara a pasar. Rodearon el escritorio mientras Yuri los miraba, boquiabierto y apabullado. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, queriendo atender las palabras de cada persona. Pero todos hablaban al unísono. Y Yuri creía que acabaría lanzándose por la ventana de puros nervios.

\- ¡Cállense! – bramó Yurio – ¡Lo asustan!

El grupo se calló.

Y luego volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Yuri! – exclamó Georgi – Le prometí a Anya que estaríamos juntos para profesarnos nuestro amor eterno. ¡No puedes negármelo! ¡No puedes ser un vil demonio que impida a dos amantes…!

\- ¿No habían terminado? – interrumpió Yuri, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Yuri! – fue el turno de Mila – Voy a viajar a Italia.

\- ¡Yo también! – chilló Emil.

\- ¿Por qué tienen que irse a Italia? – terció Michele, el segundo asistente de limpieza.

\- Vengo por mis vacaciones – masculló Seung, inexpresivo.

Yuri colapsó.

\- ¡Basta! – gritó, no de enfado. Era una súplica – ¿Por qué me hacen esto cada año? Yo sé que les tocan sus vacaciones. Pueden irse, sólo regresen para el 15 de enero…

Los empleados esbozaron enormes sonrisas, exceptuando Seung. Juntos dijeron un:

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Yuri!

Y así como llegaron, se fueron.

Cuando Víctor se levantó, ya sólo quedaban Mila y Morooka sacando las maletas. La enorme puerta se cerró, y en la mansión permanecieron Yuri, Phichit, Yurio, Minami. Y Víctor, que observaba la entrada, perplejo.

\- ¿Se fueron? – y ante el asentimiento de Yuri, repitió – ¡Se fueron! ¡Y no me avisaron!

\- ¿Tú le avisarías al perro de tu vecina que te vas de vacaciones?

\- No.

\- Pasa lo mismo contigo.

Víctor sabía, sin investigar mucho, que Yuri era muy cruel.

\- Eso significa…el frasco… ¿Cómo haré con Georgi?

\- Haremos otras cosas. Ve a comer. Phichit preparará el almuerzo, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sí! – respondió Phichit, entusiasmado.

El grupo restante se dirigió a la cocina. Víctor estaba por seguirlos, cuando oyó la voz del Domador.

\- Ah, Víctor – dijo Yuri, mirándolo por encima del hombro. Su sonrisa transformada en una mueca violenta – come rápido. Hoy vamos a cumplir tu castigo. No creas que olvidé lo que hiciste con el celular.

A Víctor le provocó pegarse un tiro.


End file.
